Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters! GX! Season 1!-The Shadow Riders!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Childhood friends Yuki (Mutou) Judai and Kaiba Akina aka Aki are ready to start their first year at Duel Academy, but can they make it through the year when the Shadow Games return while also confronted with feelings for the other. Written from the Japanese Version, but with the English card names. Anyways, Judai and Akina won't get together to soon in this.
1. 1: The One Who Inherits the Game!

**_1: The One Who Inherits the Game!_**

 _ **Kaito Senju: I've decided to do a story where Judai/Jaden is the adopted son of Yugi Mutou, but he uses the last name Yuki to keep the spotlight off of him. Also just as a heads up, I will be using Stardust Dragon in this cause, 1. I love Stardust, 2. it's a fanfiction so I can add it to the story if I choose to, and 3. cause I damn well want to. Well, anyways, now the disclaimer. I do not**_ _ **own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_ _ **cause if she did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Asuka/Alexis and Judai/Jaden would be together**_ ** _plus I would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series_** _ **. I do, however, own Kaiba Akina.**_ ** _Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Childhood friends Yuki (Mutou) Judai and Kaiba Akina aka Aki are ready to start their first year at Duel Academy, but can they make it through the year when the Shadow Games return while also confronted with feelings for the other.**_  
 _ **Written from the Japanese Version, but with the English card names. Anyways, Judai and Akina won't get together to soon in this.**_  
 _ **Judai Yuki/Original Female Character(s)**_

...My Line...

Domino City was home to the greatest Duelists on the Pro-Dueling Circuit, like Kaiba Seto, the CEO of Kaiba Corp; Jonouchi Katsuya, a duelist with so much good luck that to others it wasn't funny, and the King of Games, Mutou Yugi. The city was also home to the Kaiba Corp Duel Dome where teenagers were to take a test to get into a school for dueling called Duel Academy. However, right now one could find two teens running through the streets towards the dome.

One of the teens was a young boy about 15 years of age with two-tone brown kuriboh style hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a red shirt underneath a gray blazer with matching pants while on his feet he was wearing red and white shoes. The other teen was a young girl around the same age as the boy only she has mid-back length black hair trimed in crimson mixed amethyst highlights with blonde bangs covering her forehead while framing her porcelain face, a pair of almond doe shape soft dark green orbs, and a Gymnastic/Runner build. She was wearing: a white blazer over a black v-neck button down shirt, with a white dress shirt underneath, a midnight blue mini skort, black mid-thigh length socks, and brown dress shoes. She wore a single silver neck band around her neck.

"We're late! We're late! We're late!"

"Than why the hell did you sleep in?" the girl asked angrily. "Actually why the hell did I even bother to stay?!"

The boy laughed sheepishly as they picked up their speed.

"The train just had to be late on our big day of all days!" the boy went on making the girl to roll her eyes. "No, it's exciting! This is just one of the test that's been given to me!" The two of them ran through the crowd of people while also dodging them. "Guts! Just you wait, Duel Academy!"

The teens really picked up the speed going down hill, but it was the girl, who noticed the familiar male in front of them, and she was quick to hit the breaks.

"Judai, watch out!" she yelled as she managed to slow down enough to just jog.

"Whoa!" Judai yelled making the male to turn around to see them. "Watch out!" The girl just shock her head as Judai crushed into the male which sent him to the ground along with his duel disk and cards. "Sorry..."

"Judai," she sighed as she bent down to help him.

The male laughed as he watch the two teens.

"Late again Judai?" he asked.

Judai's eyes widen at the familiar voice while the girl just shook her head.

"Yeah," Judai answered with a laugh. "I'm on my way to take the test for Duel Academy, right now."

"I thought as much," the older male cackled before he looked at the girl. "And I thought you would have been there already Akina."

Akina looked off to the side with a blush before glaring at Judai.

"I was trying to get Judai up and then our train was late..." she stopped talking then before hanging her head. "We should have just taken the limo like Otou-sama (A formal way of saying Father) wanted."

It was Judai's turn to roll his eyes as the two stood up as Akina handed him back the rest of his cards. The older male just smirked as he opened up his deck holster and pulled out two cards.

"These are lucky cards," he told them as he held the two cards out to them. "They want to go to you."

"Huh?" both teens asked as they looked at the cards that he handed them.

"Th-thank you..."

"Do you best," he stated as he walked by them.

"Yes, Tou-san (A way to say Dad)," Judai agreed.

"Of course Yugi," Akina seconded with a smile.

"U-um...thank you very much!" Judai said with a smile as he bowed.

Yugi stopped walking, turned slightly, and gave them a thumbs up before continuing on. Judai watched him leave with a smile before he looked at the card to see it was Winged Kuriboh.

" _Kuri. Kuri_."

"Huh?" both teens said when they heard the noise before Judai looked around.

Akina smiled at him before letting out a giggle. After a while, Judai looked at his watch and freaked out.

"Aw, crap!" he cursed before he grabbed Akina by her wrist and took off running the two teens placed the cards that Yugi gave them in their holsters.

...My Line...

Akina ran up the path way to the dome before coming to a stop in front of two Ra Yellow students and one of Kaiba Seto's employees panting. Once she caught her breath, one of them smiled at her.

"Exam Number?"

"2."

"Name?"

"Kaiba Akina," she answered.

This had all three of them stopping what they were doing to look at her.

"Kaiba-sama," the male employee greeted.

Akina just looked at him with a nod before looking back at the females.

"Age?"

"15."

"Any medical problems?"

"I'm allergic to all type of seafood and ADHD," Akina answered.

"What are the reactions to eating seafood?"

"If I eat seafood I get a really bad cough, a very high fever, and a slightly swollen throat," was the simple answer. "It normally last about a few days though it also depends on how much I have consumed."

The short brown haired female filled out the sheet while Akina answered any questions.

"All I need is for you to sign," the light brown haired girl told her as she hand over the sheet on a clipboard.

Akina just took the board and pen before signing with a quick fluid movement that she learned from her adopted Father for signing papers. Once she was done, the Hayashi hand the sheet, pen, and clipboard back over to the girl with a smirk in place.

"You can go on in now," the dark brown haired female told her.

With a bow to them, Akina took her leave having decided not to wait for Judai, who she knew was going to do something stupid.

...My Line...

Akina sat in the back of the stands with her arms crossed her chest and her right leg crossed over her left leg while scanning the duels below while tapping her foot.

"Oh! They're at it! They're at it!"

Akina tilted her head up a bit to see Judai above her with a smile as he watched one of the duels go on.

"I see, you managed to make it in time Judai," she stated as she looked back down at the fields.

"Yup," Judai answered while never taking his eyes off of the duel below.

Akina just rolled her eyes before leaning back to watch with a smirk in place.

"No matter how well-capable you me be, in the face of my Super Defense Deck, you can no longer reduce my Life Points," the examiner told a dark haired and gray eyed boy.

'There's more then one way to get some one's life points,' thought Akina.

"I activate the Trap card, Ring of Destruction!" the dark haired boy told him which caused the Hayashi's smirk to grow. "This Trap card destroys a face-up monster on the field, and then has both sides take damage equal to its attack."

The ring appeared around the guy's monster before blowing up and lowering the players life points, but the examiner's hit 0.

"This examine duel is over," he told the dark haired teen. "Congratulations. You've won."

"Thank you very much," the teen thanked as he bowed.

Akina just continued smirking as the two duelist walked off the field.

"Number 1's combo was amazing, huh?" Judai asked.

"Of course it was," a small girlish like voice told him making both Judai and Akina to look at a short wild turquoise hair and gray eyes wearing glass boy who appeared to be around their age. "That's Misawa-kun, Examinee Number 1, or in other words, first place in the written test."

"Oh, so that's what your Examinee Number means, huh?" Judai asked confused.

"You pass depending on your grades on the written portion and the details of your duel," the boy answered while Akina let out a sigh. "Even though I managed to win my duel, I'm not sure if they'll me, being that I'm Examinee Number 119 and all..."

"Don't sweat it," Judai told him as he patted the boy on the back. "If you're lucky enough, you'll pass! I'm Number 110 after all!"

"You're an examinee too?" the boy asked him.

"Sure am," Judai answered with a smile. "And my friend here..." He pointed at Akina, who was looking forward. "Is an examinee too, but she's number 2."

"But, that duels for 100s already ended with the very first group," the turquoise haired boy told him.

Akina snirked as Judai anime fall before she pulled out her deck and took the first card off the top of it see a white scale dragon with blue eyes looking back at her. A small smile appeared on her face as she heard a dragon's roar come from the card as it's way of letting her know that it was ready for action. Looking to her left when she heard some walking up the stairs to see Misawa walking up to them so without being told, Akina moved to allow him to get to the seats next to her. And once he was setting down she went back to her place.

"You're one tough customer," Judai told Misawa made the other teen to look at him.

"I guess," Misawa slightly agreed.

"You may be the third-strongest out of this years examinees," Judai stated making them all to look at him surprised.

" _Examinee Number 2: Kaiba Akina-sama_..."

Akina stood up and all eyes seemed to turn to her as she walked down the stairs heading for the field, putting on her duel disk and slipping her cards into the holder as she went.

"Good luck!" Judai called down. "To your opponent that is!" Akina looked over her shoulder at him with a smirk before facing forward again and heading for the field. "Go Aki-kun!"

"Aki-kun?" the other two boys asked confused.

Judai looked at them with a smile and a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, but only her parents, Uncles, my own parents, and I can call her that and get away with it," Judai answered before they looked back at the field.

"Your name?" the examiner asked.

"Kaiba Akina," she answered.

"Well, Kaiba-sama, you know the rules," he said. "You win, you're in, but if not then better luck next year. Ready?"

"Oh, I'm ready," Akina answered as she activated her duel disk. "Time For a Magic Show!"

Akina: 4000

Examiner: 4000

"I'll go first," the examiner told her as he drew his sixth card. "I summon Axe Dragonute in attack mode!" A dark blue dragon with lavender colored neck, forearms, stomach, and thighs appeared on the field carrying an ax. Its wings were outlined in blue and it had 2000 Attack Points. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My draw!" Akina stated as she drew a card.

"Who is she?" the turquoise haired boy asked.

"She's Examinee Number 2: Kaiba Akina-sama," Misawa answered as he looked a bit more alert.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Judai laughed with a smile. "Her deck is awesome."

"I activate the magic card known as Double Summon!" Akina announced as she held up the card. "This let's me normal summon twice this turn. So I summon a Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!" A girl who looked a lot like the Dark Magician Girl only with light brown hair and grayish blue eyes appeared on the field in front of Akina with 1600 Attack Points. "Next, because of my spell card, I summon a second Magician's Valkyrie in attack mode!" Akina watched with a smirk as her second spellcaster appeared next to the first. "And thanks to both of my Magician's Valkyries' effect, you can't attack any of my spellcasters." The Examiner looked at his hand before looking back at her monsters. "I know what your thinking and it won't help. Cause you see, both of my Magician's Valkyries protect each other. So good luck getting around them."

"Wow," Misawa breathed the word in surprise as he watched. "She was able to put the examiner into an attack lock down."

Judai smiled bigger while also leaning closer as well.

"That's Aki-kun for you," he stated. "She's always seems to be one step ahead.

The three boys weren't the only ones watching Akina's duel with interest though for different reasons.

"Not bad," a teal haired boy said as he watched the duel. "But, they're all still weak compared to that Axe Dragonute."

"You're right, Ryo," a girl with dirty blonde hair agreed. "However, you have to take into account her Valkyries effect."

The two of them turned back to the duel wondering how the examiner was going to get around that combination.

"I'll throw down two face downs and end my turn," Akina concluded.

"Then it's my turn," the examiner said as he drew his next card. "I'll activate the magic card known as Change of Heart!" The examiner held the card up for Akina to see making her eyes narrow. "This card allows me to take control of one of your monsters and seeing you only have two Magician's Valkyries out then you know that I'm after the first Magician's Valkyria." Akina growled under her breath as her monster went over to the examiner's side of the field. "Now my Axe Dragonute can attack your second Magician's Valkyrie!"

His dragon flew at her spellcaster, swinging its ax down, and destroying the Magician's Valkyrie. Her Life Points dropped to 3600.

"And because I attacked this turn, I have to switch my Axe Dragonute into defense mode," the examiner concluded. "But, I still have your own monster to attack you with. Go Magician's Valkyrie attack your master directly with Mystic Scepter Blast!" Akina crossed her arms in front of her as her own monster attacked her making her life points drop to 2000. "And now I'll end my turn. And since it's the end of my turn, your monster returns to your side of the field."

Akina smirked as she drew her new card once her Magician's Valkyrie was back on her side of the field.

"First things first, I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back the Magician's Valkyrie that's in my graveyard," Akina explained to him as her female spellcaster reappeared. "Second of all I'll summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode."

An adorable pink haired girl wearing a sheep looking hat and white clothes appeared in between the two Magician's Valkyries with 1200 Attack Points. Every girl in the stands awe at the sight of the monster making Akina to roll her eyes. Misawa sat up a bit straighter with a look of wonder on his face.

"I wonder what she has planned," Misawa said in a thoughtful tone.

"What do you mean?" the steal gray eyed boy asked.

"What I mean is that Kaiba Akina-sama has been dueling with a Spellcaster-type deck since she was 8, but when she was 14 years old, she has won a tournament sponsored by Industrial Illusions and was gifted with new Spellcasters for her deck."

"You got that right," Judai agreed. "LET'S GO Aki-KUN!"

"Now I think my first Magician's Valkyrie wants a little pay back and she'll get it by taking out your dragon!" Midoriko exclaimed as her Spellcaster raised her scepter into the air before attacking and destroyed the examiner's dragon. "Now my second Magician's Valkyrie can attack you directly with Mystic Scepter Blast!" The examiner let out a cry as Akina's second spellcaster attack him lowing his life points to 2400. "And don't think that I'm done yet because now I'll let my White Magician Pikeru attack you directly as well." The little girl let out a giggle before firing off an energy blast which dropped the examiner's life points to 1200. "Now I'll throw down a face down and end my turn."

"I'll play Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two cards," the examiner told her once he had finished his initial Draw Phase. Akina just rolled her eyes as he drew his two new cards. "Next, I summon Lord of Dragons in attack mode!" A Spellcaster-type monster appeared on the field with 1200 Attack Points. "Now I'll activate the Flute of Summoning Dragons, and because I have Lord of Dragons on the field, I can summon up to two Dragon-type monsters." The spellcaster brought the flute to its lips before blowing into it. "So I'll summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Darkflare Dragon!" Two dragons appeared on the field, glaring down at Akina's Spellcasters. Both of their Attack scores were at 2400 points. "For now I'll end my turn with a face down."

"My turn then," Akina announced as she drew a new card. "And because it's my stand by phase then my White Magician Pikeru's effect kicks in. For everyone monster I have out on the field I gain 400 life points. And because I have three that means that I gain 1200 points making my life points 3200." The little girl giggled once again as she turned to her card holder and waved her wand increasing Akina's life points up to 3200 like she said. "Now that's out of the way, I activate the magic card Ancient Rules. This magic card allows me to summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand." Akina smirked as she pulled a card from her hand. "And I have just the card to. I summon the Dark Magician Girl to the field in attack point!" A young female wearing a blue and pink outfit appeared on the field with a wink and attack of 2000. Akina felt her smirk grow bigger as the examiner swallowed. "I activate one of my face downs. The trap card known as Jar of Greed which let's me drew one card from my deck."

Up in the balcony, Ryo leaned a bit more forward wondering where Akina was going with her moves.

"I don't get it," the girl next to him said. "She has a two Magician's Valkyrie, a White Magician Pikeru, and now a Dark Magician Girl out on the field." The blond looked over at Ryo. "Just what is she aiming for?"

"I think we're about to find out Asuka," Ryo answered while keeping his eyes on the field.

The girl, Asuka, turned back to the duel to see just Akina has planed who just drew her new card.

"Now I activate the spell card that I just drew Card of Sanctity. Thanks to this card we drew till we're holding 6 cards into our hand." Both the examiner and Akina drew more cards from their decks. Akina looked at the cards she drew before smirking bigger then ever as she looked up at the examiner. "Your in for it now. I summon the tuner monster: Night's End Sorcerer in attack mode!" Dirty blonde haired boy appeared in front of Akina with an attack of 1300. "But, I'm not done yet. I'm tuning my level 2 Night's End Sorcerer with my level 6 Dark Magician Girl..." As she spoke, Night's End Sorcerer turned into two rings that Dark Magician Girl jumped into before turning into 6 stars. A green light-like barrier appeared behind Akina. " _Out of two will come one and out of one will come a new shinning star! Become the path its light shines upon! I Synchro Summon! Take Flight, Stardust Dragon_!"

Everyone stared in awe as from the beam of light behind Akina, a sparkling silver dragon with golden eyes appeared on the field with 2500 Attack points.

"SYNCHRO WHAT?!" everyone yelled out though Judai just smiled as he watched.

"Synchro Summon," Misawa answered, causing the turquoise haired boy and anyone near by to look at him. He started to explain. "It's a newer version of fusion monsters. As you know, to get a high level fusion monster, you have to use either Future Fusion, Polymerization, Power Bond, Fusion Gate, and all of the other fusion card normally. This way, you use only one Tuner monster. By tuning a Tuner monster with one or more non-Tuner monsters, you can summon a high level monster onto the field. In other words, it's a form of fusing two or more monsters together to get one. You add up the total number of stars from your sacrificed monsters to get the level of the monster you want to summon."

Up in the balcony, Asuka was looking closely at the monster in awe.

"Now, I activate Mage Power and equip it to my Stardust Dragon," Akina went on with her turn as she held up the card. "Thanks to this spell card my Stardust Dragon gains 500 attack points for every spell and trap card I have out on the field." Akina then held up three cards with a smirk. "Like these three for starters." She then placed the cards on the field while Stardust's attack went up to 4000. "Next I'll activate the field spell known as Secret Village of the Spellcasters!" Akina placed the card in it's place before both the examiner and her were surround by trees and houses with sunlight coming through the branches. "And let's not forget that my Dragon's attack power is increased by 500. Raising it's attack to 4500." Stardust gave off a roar as it's power once again increased. "Now time to end this! Stardust attack his Lord of Dragons with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust roared his head back before thrusting it forward and unleashing a sparkling silver stream that hit the it's target which brought the examiner's life points down to 0. Akina gave a smirk as did a three finger salute. "Now That's Magic."

"Welcome to Duel Academy, Kaiba-sama," the examiner said, looking sore that he lost.

He bowed and walked away. Akina smirked as she turned to walk away as well, aware that she was being watched by everyone in the dome. Akina smiled as she walked up the stairs, coming face-to-face with Judai, who smiled really big at her.

"You rock out there Aki-kun," he told her.

Akina blushed at the praised while smiling softly at Judai.

"Thanks, Ju-chan," she thanked him.

" _Examinee Number 110: Yuki Judai-kun_..."

"Alright, I'm up then," Judai said with a smile before he moved to walk down.

"Hey, you," Misawa called making Judai to look back at him. "Why am I Number 3?"

"Because I'm Number 1," Judai answered as he pointed at himself. "And Aki-kun is Number 2."

This surprised Misawa as Akina took a set next to him once again.

"He only scored nine higher than me on the written exam, so why is he so confident?" the shorter boy asked.

"Ju-chan may not be the most studious of students, but when it comes to dueling than he really knows what he's doing," Akina answered as she crossed her legs and arms.

"Lucky guy..."

Then he ran off to the field where he had to face his own examiner, the Duel Academy teacher, Professor Chronos. One look at that teacher, though, and Akina knew she'd be calling him a he-she in her thoughts for the rest of the year.

"Good day," Chronos greeted with a smirk.

Judai quickly turned around to face him and stood at attention.

"Yuki Judai, sir," the teen told him.

"Signore Judai, I am Chronos de Medici, acting Chief General Director of Practical Application at the academy," the Professor introduced himself.

"What an honor," Judai stated with a smile. "To think that the Director of Practical Application would challenge me!" Judai closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sure that means you're expecting a lot out of me!"

All Akina could do was face palm at Judai's comment while wishing that she was some where else.

"Duel coat, on!" Chronos said as he touched the vest like duel disk.

"That thing is really awesome!" Judai cheered at the sight as Chronos took five cards from his deck. "Professor, can I buy one of those coats, too?"

"All of the High-achieving students have one," Chronos informed him.

"Alright, then," Judai said with a smirk. "I'll do my best!"

Akina gave an unlady like snort.

"Duel!"

Judai: 4000

Chronos: 4000

"My turn!" Judai said as he drew his sixth card. "Alright. I summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" A green winged male appeared on the field in front of Judai on one knee with his arms crossed in front of him and a defense of 1000. "Next, I'll set a card face-down on the field." A reversed card appeared behind Avian. "My turn's finished."

"It is my turn," Chronos said as he drew his sixth card. "Allow me to teach you just how broad the world is!" Chronos put his new card into his hand before taking on from the cards he held. "From my hand, I activate the magic card, Confiscation!"

"What?" Judai asked confused. "Confiscation?"

"By paying 1000 life points, I can look at my opponent's hand, pick one card from it, and discard it to the Cemetery," Chronos explained as his Life Points dropped to 3000 points while Judai's hand glowed and the cards appeared in front of the teacher. "Sure enough, a dropout boy's deck, I see."

Akina growled under her breath while Judai just glared.

'Is he scolding the deck I put my life into?' he thought.

"I'll send Monster Reborn to the Cemetery!" Chronos said as he chose the card before Judai placed the card into the graveyard. "Then, I'll place two cards face-down on the field." Two reverse cards appeared on the field in front of Chronos. "Next, I activate the Magic card, Heavy Storm, from my hand! This card will destroy all Magic and Trap cards on the entire field!"

A storm started up, destroying both of their face down cards.

"But, Professor, your cards got mixed into it, too," Judai reminded him.

"That's what they call "being a frog in a well." Ribbit, ribbit!" Chronos told him.

"What's this?" Judai asked as the field turned dark.

"I special-summon...the Wicked Lord Tokens!" Chronos announced as two golden, snake-like monsters appeared on the field, shocking not just the students down below, but Midoriko as well.

"Those cards can't be in any of the test decks," Akina whispered to herself.

"I don't have a clue as to what happened..." the shorter boy said.

"Golden Statue of the Wicked Lord is a special Trap that creates Token when it is destroyed," Misawa explained. "Professor Chronos destroyed his own Golden Statues to utilize its effect."

Up in the balcony Asuka looked at the field sadly.

"I feel sorry for him," she stated. "It appears Chronos doesn't fancy him."

"This should be worth seeing," Ryo told her which had the girl looking at him in surprise. "The Dark Ages Deck...Thanks to Number 110 here, we might have the honor of seeing its legendary rare card."

Asuka looked back down at the field also in wonder.

"My turn is not over as of yet," Chronos told him.

"Sounds fun!" laughed Judai. "What're you going to show me this time, Professor?"

"Next, I sacrifice both my Wicked Lord Token..." The two Statues went up in flames. "To summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

Everyone let out a gasp as the monster appeared on the field.

"That's his...legendary rare card...!" Asuka exclaimed in surprise.

Judai stared in awe of the monster.

"Awesome," he breathed. "The rumors told me about this thing."

This had everyone minus Akina exclaiming in surprise.

"An eight-star monster just out of the blue like that!"

No one said anything as they just stared in surprise though Ryo just kept a blank look.

"Chronos de Medici has yet to lose once he's summoned that card," he pointed out. "I wouldn't have pegged that examinee to have the power to make the Professor take this seriously."

"Professor Chronos is rather fickle, you know," Asuka reminded him. "It's a shame. I caught the sound of the Academy's iron door closing shut."

"Here I go!" Chronos laughed. "Mechanize Melee!"

It wasn't long till Avian was destroyed.

"Ancient Gear Golem's attack is 3000 while Avian's defense is only 1000. I didn't stand a chance."

"And that's not the half of it," Misawa in putted. "What that monster attacks a monster in defense mode, and its attack is higher than that card's defense...its effect deals that difference as damage to the opponent."

"N-no way...Then, that monster defies the rules, doesn't it?"

Judai's Life Points dropped to 2000 points. Akina frowned, concern spreading across her face. Judai was hunched over and it looked like the boy was crying.

"Already lost your fighting spirit, have you?" Chronos asked with a laugh.

However, what looked like crying turned out to be laughing.

"I'm really touched...that the General Directing Professor is dueling his hardest again me," Judai told him with a smirk.

'This is where my true power'll get put to the test,' thought Judai as he moved to pulled another card from his deck.

" _Kuri, Kuri_."

Akina sat up straighter while Judai looked at his deck a bit surprised when the two of them heard the noise.

'Who's that calling me?' Judai thought before he drew his card and was surprise to see the card that was given to him by Yugi. 'It's you from earlier...could it be?' He was looking at the card with a strange smile, and seemed to be listening intently to something. 'I see, then. You're Winged Kuriboh?' Judai got a surprised look on his face when the monster on the card winked at him. 'Alright. I'll trust in you.' "From my hand, I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode! Then, I set a card face-down to end my turn!"

A kuriboh with wings and a reverse card appeared on the field in front of Judai.

"A feathered Kuriboh..." Chronos laughed. "You have quite a rare card there, don't you? However, it is just a low-level monster is it not? You may have played it in defense mode, but it will not stave off Ancient Gear Golem's piercing effect! I suppose a smallfry monster befits a smallfry! My turn, is it not?" Chronos reached up and a card was shot into his hand. "This is the end. Ancient Gear Golem, use Mechanize Melee on Winged Kuriboh!"

The Winged Kuriboh was destroyed, but nothing happened.

'Forgive me, Winged Kuriboh,' thought Judai.

Professor Chronos frowned.

"Why aren't your Life Points decreasing?" he asked in surprise.

"On the turn that Winged Kuriboh's destroyed, any damage I take becomes 0," answered Judai.

Asuka's eyes widen a bit in surprise while Chronos just looked shocked.

"Who'd think that there's a card Chronos doesn't know about?" she asked.

"There are some places that not even the Professor can reach," Ryo answered her. "The Dueling World is boundless."

"And that's why it's so interesting," Asuka smiled.

"So, that was your smallfry monster's special ability, was it?" Chronos asked as Judai placed the card into the graveyard.

"You'll pay for calling a friend who put his life on the line to protect me a smallfry!" Judai informed him.

"Such a smart-alec! Is there a problem with me calling your throw-away monster a smallfry?"

"There is," Judai answered. "Winged Kuriboh's shriek is the signal that'll call the monsters in my deck out into action! Trap card, activate! Hero Signal!" The reverse that was still on the field lifted up. "From my deck, I special-summon my Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix!" A female hero with hardly any clothes appeared on the field in front of him. "My turn!" Judai drew his next card. "Winged Kuriboh, I've got a tight hold on all of your encouragement. Just watch me! And then, Avian's going to use his unyielding fighting spirit to come back from the dead! I use the Magic Card, Warrior Returning Alive, to bring him back from the Cemetery and into hand, and then summon him!"

Akina smiled as she watched the male hero reappear on the field next to Burstinatrix.

"What good will your fragile little comic book heroes do you?" Chronos asked him. "They are nothing more than normal monsters!"

"Avian and Burstinatrix...normal monsters with low attack are just their temporary forms," Judai answered in away. "You'll be surprised once you see their true form, Professor. I activate the Magic Card, Polymerization!" Judai showed him the card while the younger Kaiba cackled under her breath. "This'll fuse Avian and Burstinatrix! Fusion-summon! My favorite card, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

A green and red monster appeared on the field with an attack of 2100.

"Cool!"

"Flame Wingman can only be summoned through a fusion-summon," Misawa explained. "It can deal damage to the opposing player equal to the attack of the opposing monster it destroys by battle."

"But, even so, Flame Wingman's attack is 2100 falling short of Ancient Gear Golem's attack."

"Yeah, but if he's really Number 1, he'll figure something out."

"Actually, he's Number 110..."

Akina cackled a bit louder making some of the people near by to look at her.

"If that last card in Ju-chan's hand is what I think it is then this duel is finished," she stated with a smirk in place.

The boys looked at her for a bit before looking back at the field.

"Allow me to give you a special lecture," Chronos told him. "Listen up. Your worthless tripe is useless in a duel! Make sure to keep that in mind. You may have fusion-summoned it, but its attack is 2100. It comes well short of my Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Then, I'm going to teach you something, Professor," Judai smirked. "Heroes have a battle arena fit just for Heroes! The field Magic, Skyscraper!" Judai placed a card into a slot on the side of his duel disk. Buildings shot up into the air all around them, forming a tall cityscape. "Okay, stage is set! Go, Flame Wingman! Attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Scherzi! You must be joking! Flame Wingman's attack doesn't hold a candle to Ancient Gear Golem!"

"A Hero always wins," Judai stated. "Skyscraper's effect is Field Magic that, should a Hero fight against a monster with an attack higher than its own...will increases its attack by 1000 points!"

"Oh my god!"

"Take this! Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Judai's monster did as it was told to do and attacked the Ancient Gear Golem. The whole crowd minus Akina gasped in shock as Chronos monster was destroyed.

"Mamma mia! My Ancient Gear Golem...!"

"Flame Wingman's effect makes you take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack, Professor."

"What? N-no, no, no, no, no."

Everyone stared in shock as Chronos's Life Points plummeted to zero.

"Gotcha!" Judai said, striking a pose. "That sure was a fun duel, Professor!"

Akina smirked as she stood up from her set and moved to walk out to meet up with her parents.

"He's pretty interesting, isn't he?" Asuka asked with a smile.

Ryo just humphed before walking away, leaving Asuka to watch the boy on the field.


	2. 2: Flame Wingman!

**_2: Flame Wingman!_**

 _ **Kaito Senju: The disclaimer. I do not**_ _ **own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_ _ **cause if she did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Asuka/Alexis and Judai/Jaden would be together**_ ** _plus I would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series_** _ **. I do, however, own Kaiba Akina.**_ ** _Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Childhood friends Yuki (Mutou) Judai and Kaiba Akina aka Aki are ready to start their first year at Duel Academy, but can they make it through the year when the Shadow Games return while also confronted with feelings for the other.**_  
 _ **Written from the Japanese Version, but with the English card names. Anyways, Judai and Akina won't get together to soon in this.**_  
 _ **Judai Yuki/Original Female Character(s)**_

...My Line...

It was after the helicopter had taken off, did Judai fell asleep, making Akina laugh. She soon turned her attention to Bastion and started to talk about what life would be like at the Academy, along with other things like the course curriculum and what dorms they would be in. It was not long until Duel Academy island came into view and they stopped talking to look out the window.

...My Line...

Akina stood next to Judai, wearing her new uniform: a waist length black vest that's outlined in violet she has fanned out opened over a sleeveless firm fitting dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of hip hugging mid-thigh length dark blue skort. She had accessorized the uniform with a with a black leather belt while another black leather belt hangs off her right hip while being complimented with the single silver neck band and a silver crescent moon pendant hanging from a gold chain around her neck that she always wore. She finished the uniform with tight elbow length fingerless dark violet dueling gloves and a pair of mid-calf length black platform boots.

Akina was looking at a screen when she heard a snore all of a sudden from a few feet away from her, causing her to look over to Judai, who had fallen asleep standing up. Akina giggled quietly to herself, but turned back to the screen when she heard a voice.

" _Welcome, Dueling Elites_ ," said a bald man wearing a mahogany jacket who appeared on the screen. " _You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates. Please have dun studying in hopes of becoming the future Duel King_."

...My Line...

"The dorms we'll be living in from now on are split into three," Judai read. "Oh, Slifer Red is my dorm."

"Ah, I'm Red, too," the turquoise haired teen told him.

Judai then looked at two-toned haired girl next to him.

"What about you, Aki-kun?" he asked.

Aina gave him a small smile before looking back at her PDA.

"I'm in Red as well," she finally answered.

"Huh?" Judai asked confused as he looked at her black outlined in violet vest. "But, then why are you wearing that vest in black for?"

The Kaiba allowed a smirk to come to her lips as she just looked through the PDA.

"I didn't want to through off my clothing color scheme," she shrugged. "And anyways, that red is a bit to bright for me, Ju-chan. You know how much I prefer dark colors."

Judai scratched the back of his head as he thought about what she said and what he knew of her.

"Good point," he finally spoke up. "Though, I'm surprised that your not in Obelisk."

The smirk fall from Akina's face as she let out a sigh before glancing her childhood friend.

"That's easy Ju-chan," she stated. "I don't like the other Obelisks attitude towards those of lower ranking and besides, Otou-sama (One of two formal ways of saying Father) has enough connections already." Judai cackled at that while he nodded in agreement. "So, I don't see the point of going into Obelisk and on top of that I would like to work my way up."

Judai looked a bit surprised at this as he looked at the hidden adopted daughter of Kaiba Seto, the Heiress of Kaiba Corp, who is kept hidden.

"Is it because Uncle Seto believes in hard work to get were one is that makes you want to work your way up the ladder to Obelisk?" he asked her.

The Heiress nodded her head as she looked her eyes with his.

"In away yes," she answered. "However, I also want to show others that I'm worthy of my title as Heiress to Otou-sama's company."

Judai smiled at this before he looked over as Misawa was walking by them.

"Hey, Number 3, are you Red, too?" he asked.

"Nope, I can tell from my uniform," Misawa answered him. "I'm a Ra Yellow."

"Oh, so that's what your uniform color means?" he asked while Akina face palmed at the question.

'Where did the Judai that used his head when we were talking about the dorms go?' she asked herself in her thoughts.

"Why are you in Red?" Misawa asked the two. "That's peculiar."

"Hmm?" Judai asked as he looked at the Ra angrily. "That's putting it somewhere vaguely..."

Akina just shrugged her shoulders at the Ra's question.

"I prefer to work my up the ladder," was her simple answer.

Misawa looked at her in awe and shock before he turned back to Judai.

"Well, don't let it bother you," he told him. "I'll be on my way, now, Number 1-kun."

Judai cackled as Misawa went to walk away.

"Well, you just better do you best, and try not to let things get you down!" he called out.

"Ah, that's right..." Misawa said as he stopped and turned around slightly. "Your dorms are over there."

The Slifer Trio looked to where Misawa was pointing in confusion.

...My Line...

"What is this?" the short teen asked as they all now stood on the top floor of what looked like an outhouse. "Is the Slifer Red dorm the only dorm that sucks?"

"Oh, yeah?" Judai asked with a smile as he looked back at them. "This place has a great view, and it's got appeal!" Akina rolled her eyes before she turned around and headed down the stairs. "Huh? Where are you going Akina?"

"Otou-sama, told me to see the Headmaster of the Slifer Dorm about my room," was the answer he got from her.

The two boys watched as she walked down the stairs and to the end of the dorm. With a shrug the two boys went in search of their room.

...My Line...

"This is it," Judai said as he opened up the door. "This is it. This is our room."

"We're in the same room, huh?" the shorter of the two asked.

"Well, it's surprisingly small, but there's enough room to live on, and that suits me just fine," was the simple sentence.

"With us living together, we must be linked together by fate or something," the short one said with a smile. "We might be the reincarnation of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and his Priest Seto! Your entry exam duel was so cool...Would you mind if I called you "Pharaoh" Judai-kun?"

"Umm, wouldn't "Pharaoh" be weird?" Judai asked as he turned to look back at the other boy with a crept out look on his face.

"Well, how about 'Big Bro'?" he asked.

"There's no social standing among duelists, just rivals," Judai answered with a nervous smile.

"But, it really suits you..."

"Go figure..." Judai said as he turned around and scratched his cheek. "From now on, let's work together towards becoming the Duel King."

The two tone haired boy smiled over his shoulder at the other as he opened up the curtains.

"Ah!" a voice cried out. "That's too bright! Shut the curtains!"

"There was someone here," was the surprised statement.

"S-sorry, I didn't notice you," apologized Judai.

"So, a couple of new students full of dreams, huh?" was the question.

A boy who looked like a koala looked over the side of the top bunk at them with a glare which had them screaming.

"A-A death Koala!"

"Don't call me a koala!" the boy yelled at them. "I'm your roommate, Maeda Hayato!"

"Sorry," Judai once again apologized. "I'm Yuki Judai."

"I'm Marufuju Shou..."

Hayato layed back down and turned onto his side with his back facing them.

"Do either of you know what the "Red" in "Slifer Red" means?" he asked them.

"Sure don't," was Judai's answered.

"Does it have some sort of meaning?" Shou asked.

"Red is for Red Zone," Hayato told them. "It means we're all a chancy bunch. In the Duel Academy, you're split into three dorms depending on your gradings: Obelisk Blue, Ra Yellow, and Slifer Red. Obelisk Blue is occupied by the High-achievers from the Middle School. And those who got in by taking the High School exam are first assigned to Ra Yellow."

"Then, what's Slifer Red?" Shou asked.

"It's a beat-up gathering place for the dropouts with horrible grades," Hayato answered him. "Do you get it? Those that've been sent here never had a future from the get-go."

Shou looked over at Judai who just looked at Hayato with a bit of a blank look.

...My Line...

"Aki-kun!" Judai called as he threw open the door to his friend's dorm room. "Are you here?"

Both Judai and Shou gasped as they took in the room that was before them. The thing that they noticed was that it was bigger then the other rooms in the dorm with the four walls begin painted a black color while the carpet was a royal violet color. The furniture of the room was made out of redwood that was polished to a shine. The bed, however, was in the shape of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with matching white sheets and light blue blankets.

A good part of two walls where covered in posters of Duel Monsters from Spellcasters like the Dark Magician to a few dragons like the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. What was left of the second wall and half way on the third wall where the bed was were paintings of the Pyramids of Egypt and an Egyptian palace from back in all it's glory. The rest of the third wall and all of the last wall were the door was had hieroglyphs curved into it's walls telling a story of some kind.

On the bedside table and the angle that he was standing Judai was able catch sight of a golden frame picture of the Kaiba family together in front of Kaiba Corp after Kaiba Seto and his girlfriend at the time had adopted Akina. Next to it was a silver framed picture of a 10-year-old Akina and himself in front of Kaiba Land Entrance. Between the posters of the Dark Magician and Dark Magician of Chaos was a flat screen TV. The whole room had Judai rolling his eyes at how far Seto would go to make sure that his Daughter lived in comfort at the Slifer Dorm.

"Ju-chan?" a female voice from their right asked.

This had them looking over at the two-tone haired, dark green eyed girl who had a sketchbook in hand.

"This is a sweet room, Aki-kun," Judai told her as he walked over.

"Personally, I think Otou-sama went over board on it," she groaned making him laugh.

Judai went to where the hieroglyphs started with a confused look cause unlike Seto, Yugi, and to their friends surprise minus Seto, Akina, he couldn't read the old writing.

"What does this tell?" he asked.

Akina smiled as she walked over to him and also looked at the writing.

"It tells the story of the great Pharaoh Atem and how he saved the world from the evil known as Zorc and the Thief King, Akefia," was her answer to his question. "I feel sorry for the Wife and Daughter that he had left behind when he died."

Judai cackled as he shocked his head at that with a smile on his lips.

"I should have known," he stated as he walked back over to Shou. "You always had a fascination with that history story."

Akina just stuck her tongue out at him before walking over to her desk and placing her sketchbook on it. She then turned around to face the two boys.

"So, what is that I can help you two boys with?" she asked.

Both Judai and Shou gave smiles as she walked up to them.

"We were going to explore," Shou told her.

"And were wondering if you want to come with us," Judai finished.

The Kaiba smirked at the two boys before grabbing her deck and duel disk.

"Let's go then," she stated before following them out the door.

Akina closed the door and then locked it to make sure that no one was able to get it before following them away from the dorm.

...My Line...

"You're still feeling down?" Judai asked Shou was the three of them walked towards the main building.

Akina looked at Shou with a sadden look having been told by Judai what Hayato told them about those of Slifer Red.

"It's thanks to what he said..." Shou answered sadly.

"But, I really like red," Judai told him with a smile as he looked ahead. "Seething flames, boiling blood...It's perfect for a Zealous guy like me!" Akina rolled her eyes as she let out a cackle. "And besides, nothing's started yet. We start everything now, don't we?"

"Y-You're right..." Shou agreed. "You're right! What's the point in feeling down now? Give it your all, me! Fight! Hang tough!" Akina cackled a bit before she looked over Judai who had looked off to the side and then took off. With a sigh, Akina followed him having a feeling that he might get into trouble. "WAIT UP!"

"There are people dueling somewhere!" Judai called back to them as they ran towards the main building.

"I can't hear anything like that at all!" Shou called out to him.

...My Line...

"Let's see...I'm pretty sure it's over here..." Judai said as they walked the halls of the building.

"How do you know that, Big Bro?" Shou asked.

"I smell it...I smell it," Judai answered as he sniffed the air making Akina sweatdropped. "That's the scent of a duel!"

Judai turned into a door way and just continued to walk.

"Huh? Did you say "scent of a duel"...? Hey! Is it alright to just to barge in there?"

The three Slifers walked into a high tech dueling arena.

"Whoa, awesome," Judai breathed as he looked around the place.

"This Duel Field is installed with the latest equipment," Shou exclaimed.

"You got that right," Akina cackled. "Otou-sama wants nothing, but the best for the students here."

"The sound equipment and virtual system are all-new versions. Man, am I jealous...I'd sure like to duel in a place like this."

"Alright," Judai said as he looked at Shou. "Then, Let's do it!"

"Huh?" Shou asked looking at him confused. "I wonder if we can..."

"What are you talking?" Judai asked him. "We're students here."

"Which doesn't give you reason to do so," a male voice called out to them.

"You Slifer Red dropout boys don't belong here," a second male who had brown spiky hair told them.

"Do I look like a boy to you?" Akina growled at them and the only reason she didn't hit them was because Judai had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Look above you," the brown haired told them completely ignoring her question.

Judai pulled her to his side so that she didn't attack the boy in front of them as he and Shou looked behind them and above.

"Didn't you see the Obelisk crest?" the blue haired boy asked.

"S-Sorry, we didn't know," Shou apologized to them as he looked back. "Let's get back to our dorm, Big Bro, Aki-chan."

"Hmm...that somehow doesn't sit well with me..." Judai mumbled as he turned his head back around. "Well then, you wanna play me? That'd be okay, right?"

"I thought I recognized you!" the blue haired male exclaimed in surprise.

"Manjoume-san, it's Number 110, the one, who beat Professor Chronos!"

The three Slifers looked up to see a dark haired and eyed boy in the Obelisk Uniform for the males walk into view.

"Yeah, I'm Yuki Judai," Judai called up as he waved. "Nice to meet' cha! So, uh..." Judai looked back at them. "Who's he?"

"You don't know who Manjoume-san is? He's a first-year like us, but he's Number 1 of the super elites, tried-and-true from the middle school!"

"He's the much-talked-about future Duel King, the great Manjoume Jun!"

Akina rolled her eyes knowing that it was wishful thinking that some one could beat her Godfather, Mutou Yugi.

"That's weird..."

"What is?"

"I mean, the Duel King is Number 1, right?" Judai asked before he pointed at himself. "And I'm this academy's Number 1, after all!"

They all stared at him surprise before the two Obelisk boys laughed which had Akina glaring at them again.

"You dropout Slifer Reds don't know your place, do you?"

"Be quiet!" Manjoume called down to the two boys which had the five of them looking up at him. "Everyone, just calm down."

"Manjoume-san!"

"That guy is better then the two of you," Manjoume told them. "He's the guy who supposedly beat Professor Chronos in his entry exam duel, albeit he did it sloppily."

"That was skill," Judai stated with a smirk.

"I'd like to see this skill for myself now," Manjoume stated with a smirk of his own.

"Fine by me," agreed Judai.

"Hey, what are all of you doing?" a female voice asked which had them all looking to their left to see a dirty blonde haired girl with brown eyes.

"Wow! She's pretty!"

"Tenjouin!" Manjoume called. "You see, these newcomers are far too ignorant of the ways of the world...I was thinking I'd teach them a bit about how intense the academy can be."

"It's about time for the welcoming party at the forms to start," the girl told them.

"Let's get out of here," Manjoume told his two goons as they walked away.

"You guys shouldn't take up dares from Manjoume-kun and his group," the girl told them as she looked over. "After all, they're a lousy bunch."

"For you to take the time to tell us that..." Judai spoked up before smiling at her as he pointed at himself. "Could you have fallen in love with me at first sight?"

Akina face palmed though she felt her stomach tighten at the question as anger started to wear it's head.

"Big Bro! That's impossible!"

The blonde looked at him surprise before she started laughing.

"The welcoming party at Slifer Red will be starting, as well," she told them.

"You're right," agreed Judai as he looked at his two friends. "Let's get back to the dorms!"

Both Judai and Akina turned around and started running out of the duel arena.

"W-wait up, Big Bro!" Shou called out as he took off after Judai and Midoriko.

Judai stopped suddenly, turning around to face the girls and jogging in place.

"Oh, right," Judai said. "What's your name?"

"Tenjouin Asuka," she answered him.

"I'm Yuki Judai," he called back before turning around. "Nice to meet'cha!"

"Boy, are you ever slick..."

The three Slifers left leaving Asuka alone in the dueling arena watching as they left.

...My Line...

"What's this?" another male Slifer asked.

"The other dorms had an incredible feast!" a Slifer complained as he looked at the meal before them. "And to makes things worse, our dorm leader isn't even human!"

"He's a cat...?"

Just then a long haired man wearing glasses appeared from with in the kitchen making the Slifers looked surprised.

"I'm your dormitory leader, Daitokuji-nya," Daitokuji told them. "And in class, I'll be in charge of alchemy. Pleased to meet you all-nya."

"Delicious!" Judai cheered as he chowed down on the food.

This had everyone looking at him while Akina just rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"T-That's tasteless, Big Bro," Shou told him.

"Really?" Judai asked he looked at the shorter boy. "It's awfully delicious to me!"

"T-That's not what I meant..." Shou stated. "The Professor's still introducing himself..."

"A matter so small doesn't bother me-nya," the Professor told them as he stood over the three Slifers. "Well, everyone, it will be a pleasure working with you all-nya."

...My Line...

Akina sat in a desk chair in Judai's and Shou room while said Hero Duelist sat on the floor rubbing his full stomach.

"Man, am I full," he sighed. "I'm stuffed. Why didn't you eat all of yours?"

"You were the only one, who got a second helping, huh?" Shou asked as he looked with a smile.

"It was really good," Judai answered with a smile.

"By the way, Aki-chan," Shou said as he looked the female Slifer. "Why did you only eat the rice and soup for?"

The two friends looked at each other before looking back at Shou.

"I'm allergic to seafood, Shou-kun," Akina answered with a bit of a smile.

"Really?" Shou asked as he walked over with a tray that has four cups of hot tea on it.

"Yes," Akina cackled. "That's why I gave the fish to Judai, but don't worry. I'll be fine as long as I don't eat or touch any kind of seafood at all."

"I think that the only problem you have," Judai said as the two childhood friends took the offered tea that Shou made while Akina nodded her head. "That we know of anyways."

"Thank you," they both thanked.

"Hayato-kun," Shou called up. "Tea?"

"I won't want any," Hayato answered.

"Oh, okay," Shou said with a sigh.

"And why not?" Judai asked confused. "Shou went to all that trouble to brew it up and everything."

"It's okay, Big Bro."

"It's not that he's a bad cook or anything," Hayato stated. "I'm depressed about our predicament, so I haven't been able to swallow a bit of food."

Judai stood up while putting his cup of tea on the table when a ringing went off. The three Slifers looked at each other before Judai pulled out his PDA to see that he had a message coming in so he answered it.

" _Hey, dropout boy_ ," Manjoume said as he appeared on the screen. " _I'll be waiting on the Duel Field at twelve midnight. We'll duel with the Ante Rule, with both of our best cards at stake. Come, if you've got the guts_..."

"Things have finally gotten interesting," laughed Judai.

Hayato looked over his shoulder at Judai with a bit of worry.

"That pep of his ends here..." he stated before turning away.

The Spellcaster Duelist looked up at him before following after her fellow duelist not at all worried.

...My Line...

"Big Bro, Asuka-san said we shouldn't deal with them," Shou told Judai as all three of them walked through the halls of the main building.

"What are you talking about?" Judai asked. "It's a duel. A man takes up a challenge if he's posed with one."

"B-But..."

The Slifers walked into the arena to see Manjoume with his goons standing on the dueling platform.

"How good of you to come, Number 110," Manjoume said.

"I'd have no reason not to come, once I'm told about a duel," Judai told him with a smirk before walking up.

"B-Big Bro!" Shou yelled as he ran after Judai.

The Spellcaster Duelist, however, just calmly walked up to Judai's side of the field to watch.

"You're going to show me either the dumb luck or the skill that beat Professor Chronos," Manjoume told him as the two Duelist faced each other.

"Right," agreed Judai. "And I've wanted to know just how skilled the elites of the Duel Academy are."

"Listen up," laughed Manjoume. "We'll be using the Ante Rule, putting both our best cards at stake."

"Sure," agreed Judai once again. "I'm ready for anything!"

Both players activated their duel disk as they placed the cards in the holders.

"Duel!" both players called out as their added their first five cards to their hands.

Judai: 4000

Manjoume: 4000

"It's my turn first!" Manjoume announced as he drew a new card before looking at it and his hand. "I summon Reborn Zombie in Defense mode!" The monster appeared on the field on one knee with it's arms crossed with a defense of 1600. "I place a card face-down and end my turn." A reverse card appeared behind the Reborn Zombie while Manjoume had a smirk on his face. "Obelisk Blue against Slifer Red...The difference in our intellect has already determined the outcome of this!"

"You can't play a duel in your head!" Judai told him. "My blazing heart will take you on! It's my turn. Drew!" Judai plucked a new card from his deck before looking at it and then his hand. "Oh, Partner! With lucky old you by my side, I've got nothing to fear." Judai then took a card from his head and held it up. "I activate the magic card, Polymerization! I fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix..." The two monsters jumped up and combined. "To summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in Attack mode!" The familiar Hero appeared on the field in front of Judai showing that it's attack strength is 2100. "Alright! This is my favorite card!"

"I've caught you already, it seems," Manjoume told him.

"What?"

"I've already thoroughly analyzed your entry exam duel," explained Manjoume. "Duels are all about brains!" Judai glared at him while Akina just looked indifferent though she was truly worried for Judai. "I activate the trap card, Chthonion Polymer!"

The reverse card lifted up to reveal the trap.

"Chthonion Polymer...?"

"It's basic knowledge to a duelist," a familiar female voice told him.

This made Shou and Akina to turn around to see Asuka walking up to them.

"A-Asuka-san."

"When your opponent summons a Fusion Monster, you can gain control of that monsters..." Akina started to explain as she looked back at the duel. "By sacrificing one monster on your field."

"Huh?" asked Shou as he looked two-toned haired girl next to him. "What does that mean?"

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of Flame Wingman!" Manjoume went on.

"Flame Wingman!" Judai called out as the Reborn Zombie disappeared before Flame Wingman went over to Manjoume's side.

"His monster got taken!" Shou yelled in surprise.

"I knew that a Fusion Monster finished Professor Chronos off in your battle with him, so I had that trap set," Manjoume stated. "I can't believe that you'd step your way right into my trap, without even knowing that. You're a typical Slifer Red."

"A fusion-summon is a special-summon, so I can still normal-summon this turn," Judai explained calmly though Akina could tell that he was a bit pissed off that his monster was taken. 'But, I don't have any monsters in my hand with the attack and defense to overcome Flame Wingman.' Judai looked up at his Flame Wingman with a calculating look. 'Guess I'll tide things over with defensive monster...'

"Judai," Akina whispered worriedly. 'With Manjoume having Flame Wingman, a monster that deals damage equal to the attack of the monster it destroys, spells trouble for Judai cause no matter what he does, he won't go unscathed on Manjoume's next turn. I just hope he doesn't lose it.'

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode," Judai said as he picked a card from his hand and placed on his disk. "I end my turn."

"I drew my card!" Manjoume sneered as he drew a new card. "I summon Chthonian Soldier! Go, Flame Wingman! Flame Shoot!" Flame Wingman did as it was told and destroyed Judai's monster. "Due to Flame Wingman's Monster effect, the attack of the destroyed opposing monster...is dealt as damage to the opposing player!"

"Judai!" Akina yelled as she heard him yell out in pain from the attack while his life points dropped to 3200.

"You don't have a single Monster left to defend you!" Manjoume reminded them all. "Chthonian Soldier! Wind Storm Slash!"

Judai's life points went down another 1200 points.

'Come on Judai, show this Obelisk freak what the son of the King of Games, be it adopted or not, can do,' was the thought that ran through Akina's mind as Judai dropped to his knees in pain.

"By putting a stop to your fusion monster, you're already out of options, it seems!" laughed Manjoume. "I don't know how you were in your small town, but you're not at the level you need to make it in the Duel Academy! Got that yet!" A reverse card then appeared on the field. "I set a card on the field, ending my turn! Now, it's your turn!" Akina looked to Judai with worry and saw his shoulders shaking. His head was down so she could not tell if he was laughing or crying. Manjoume made it obvious he thought his opponent was doing the latter. "Shedding tears of regret, are we, Number 110?"

Akina giggled when Judai lifted his head, a full grin on his face as he laughed.

"I'm touched," Judai stated.

"What...?"

"The Duel Academy sure is fun," Judai stated. "There's bunch of guys like you around here, aren't there? This is going to be great!"

"What was that?" Manjoume asked in anger and shock.

"It's my turn," Judai announced. "Drew!" Akina placed her hands on the side of the platform and leaned forward a bit as Judai drew a new card. "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" The hero appeared in the field once Judai played his card with an attack of 1600. "Go Sparkman! Static Shock Wave!"

Sparkman did as Judai had told it to do, attacking Manjoume's Chthonian Soldier and destroying it. Akina looked up to see the Chthonian Soldier's sword fly up into the air before it flung itself right at Judai. Manjoume's life points dropped to 3600 points, but Judai's life points dwindled down to 1600.

"It's Monster effect activates!" Manjoume started to explain. "Chthonian Soldier has an effect that deals the same damage it's player took to the opposing player when it's destroyed!"

"Big Bro!" Shou called out.

"Your big brother is mighty spirited, but pretty careless," Asuka told Shou. "To just disregard a Monster effect life that..."

"Judai-kun isn't mean real brother..." Shou told her while Akina kept her eyes on the duel though if one looked closely they would be to see a vain throbbing in her forehead. "How could you put it...Well, he's my spiritual brother."

Asuka looked at him a bit before turning back to the duel.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn," Judai concluded.

"I'm sure to win with my next attack," Manjoume stated. "I drew my card!" Akina looked at Judai with a thoughtful look as the Obelisk drew a card. "Go! Flame Wingman! Use your Flame Shoot on his Sparkman!"

The Flame Wingman lunged at Sparkman, who rose to meet the attack.

"I activate the trap card, Different-Dimensional Tunnel-Mirror Gate!" Judai announced as the reverse card lifted up.

"What?"

"Mirror Gate?" Shou asked.

"It can be activated when two monsters battle one another," Asuka answered. "It'll switch your opponent's attacking monster with your targeted monster and make them battle."

"Sparkling Breaker!" Judai ordered as Flame Wingman was able to beat Sparkman with ease, and Manjoume's life points dropped to 3100. "Next up, due to Flame Wingman's Monster effect, the attack of the destroyed opposing monster...is dealt as damage to my opponent!"

Manjoume's life points dropped even more, leaving him with 1500.

"That's my Big Bro for you!" Shou cheered.

"He's pretty good, huh?"

"Your so cool, Big Bro!" Shou called as Judai gave them a peace sign over his shoulder.

"What a cut up..."

"Show him whose boss Judai!" Akina called out.

"Why you...don't get too ahead of yourself there, you freaking Slifer Red dropout!" growled Manjoume. "I activate the magic card, Chthonian Blast!" Manjoume held the card for all to see. "During the turn in which a monster under my control is destroyed...it destroys one monster on the field, dealing damage equal to half that monster's attack!"

"Flame Wingman...!" groaned Judai as he monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to a mere 550 points.

"Now, I activate the trap card, Call of the Hunted!" Manjoume went on. "This card selects a Monster card from my cemetery and special-summons it in attack mode! And I special-summon Chthonian Soldier!" The once destroyed warrior returned to the field. "Then, I sacrifice Chthonian Soldier to summon Nefise the Inferno General." Akina raised a brow at the monster that Manjoume had just summoned. "One way or the other, it appears I've clinched my win! And according to the Ante Rule, I'll take your best card!"

"We'll see about that," Judai told him as Akina giggled quietly.

"What?" Manjoume asked. "A duel is determined with 99% intelligence, with luck playing it's part a mere 1%."

" _Kuri, Kuri_."

"Yeah, I know, partner," Judai said as he held the Winged Kuriboh card in his hand. "I'll risk it all on that 1%! My draw will call out a miracle! My turn! Draw!"

Akina held her breath as Judai drew his next card, but before he could play his next card, she heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. It sounded like it was coming from the direction of the entrance to the arena.

"The security guards are coming!" both Akina and Asuka called out to them.

Manjoume's monster vanished at those words as the Obelisk deactivated his duel disk.

"With the Ante Rule being forbidden by school regulations, and using a facility after hours..." Akina continued on. "You could get expelled for breaking regulations!"

"Huh?"

"Huh?" Judai asked as he looked his female friend. "There are school regulations like that?"

Akina and Asuka pulled out their student handbooks to show it to Judai.

"Didn't you read your Student Personal Planner?" Asuka asked.

Akina noticed out of the corner of her eyes Manjoume blushing as he looked at Asuka and her.

"Manjoume-san, this is bad!"

"That's enough for tonight, I'll take card of my win," Manjoume told Judai as he turned to walk away.

"The match isn't over yet!" Judai called out to him.

"That's plenty," Manjoume stated. "You've shown me how capable you are. Apparently, your entry exam was just dumb luck."

"Quit messing around!" Judai once again called out.

"Big Bro, they're gonna find us!" Shou called out.

"Come on, this way!" Asuka told the three Slifers.

Akina went to follow her before turning back to Judai.

"Let's go Judai!" she called out. "Cause if you think that we can get out of trouble because of, who my Otou-sama is, than think again! Besides I would wither keep, who he is, a secret as long as possible!"

"Hurry! Hurry!"

"No!" Judai yelled as he crossed his arm and turned his back from them. "I won't move from this spot!"

"Big Bro!" Shou yelled.

Akina growled under her breath and her right eye twitched.

"YUKI F***ING JUDAI!" she shouted making said boy freeze in fear while the other two stepped away from the Kaiba. "GET YOUR A** DOWN FROM THERE NOW!"

A smirk came to her face as Judai moved quickly to stand next to her with sweat running down his face.

"What are we waiting for then?" he asked fearfully of Akina's temper. "Let's get out of here!"

...My Line..

"For crying out loud, you're quite the hassle, aren't you?" Asuka asked as Judai, Shou, and Akina walked though the former was at the later.

"Tch, I don't need you opinion..."Judai told her.

"Thank you, Asuka-san," Shou thanked the female Obelisk.

"So how did that hard ordeal from Obelisk Blue feel?" Asuka asked Judai.

"Okay, I guess," was his answered. "But, I thought I could've gone on a little longer."

"Is that so?" Asuka asked him. "If no one had interfered, you would have lost your most important card due to the Ante Rule right around now, right?"

"Nope, I had that duel won," answered Judai with a smile as he flipped the card that he still had in his hand around to show her that it was Monster Reborn.

Asuka stared in shock, knowing that he must have been planning to bring his Flame Wingman back from the graveyard and end the duel. Akina cackled as she and Judai walked away from the other female.

"Big Bro, Aki-chan!" Shou called out as he ran after them.

Asuka watched them leave with smiles on their faces.

...My Line...

"See you boys in the morning," Akina waved.

"Later Aki-kun," Judai called as they went their separate ways and entered their rooms.

Akina changed and climbed into bed, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	3. 3: Etoile Cyber!

**_3: Etoile Cyber!_**

 _ **Kaito Senju: The disclaimer. I do not**_ _ **own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_ _ **cause if she did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Asuka/Alexis and Judai/Jaden would be together**_ ** _plus I would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series_** _ **. I do, however, own Kaiba Akina.**_ ** _Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Childhood friends Yuki (Mutou) Judai and Kaiba Akina aka Aki are ready to start their first year at Duel Academy, but can they make it through the year when the Shadow Games return while also confronted with feelings for the other.**_  
 _ **Written from the Japanese Version, but with the English card names. Anyways, Judai and Akina won't get together to soon in this.**_  
 _ **Judai Yuki/Original Female Character(s)**_

...My Line...

Akina sat next to Judai, who was setting next to Shou, in the Slifer section while Asuka was standing up answering a questions that Professor Chronos aka He-She had asked.

"Among Duel Monsters cards, there are Monster cards, Fusion Monster cards, Ritual Monster cards, Effect Monster cards, and Trap and Magic cards," Asuka answered. "Next Trap cards can be split into Normal Traps, Counter Traps, and Permanent Traps...and Magic cards into Normal Magic, Permanent Magic, Equip Magic, Instant Magic, Ritual Magic, and Field Magic."

"Bellissimo!" Chronos cheered. "A superb job!" Akina rolled her eyes as she paid attention to the thing. "It was a task far to simple for Obelisk Blue's Signora Asuka, was it not?"

"It's just the basics," Asuka told him as she sat down.

"Now then..." Chronos said as he looked at the Slifers. "Signore Marufuji!"

"Y-Yes sir," Shou stuttered as he shot up.

"Please explain to us what Field Magic does," Chronos asked him.

Akina felt like growling because of how rude and pathetic Chronos was.

"Um...Fi-Field...Magic is...well...err...umm..."

"Evan a kindergartener knows something like that!" an Obelisk called out to him making the other Obelisk blues and the Ra Yellows to laugh.

'Poor Syrus.'

"Don't worry," Judai told him with a smile. "Just calm down, Shou."

"Very well, then," Chronos said. "You may step back." Shou sat while the Professor smirked. "To think that you were unable to answer the very basics among basics!" Akina let out a small growl which had Judai placing a calming hand on her shoulder. "Well done, Slifer Red. You've shocked me..."

Akina growled lowly when once again the Obelisks and Ras laughed and when she saw Shou hang his head in shame.

"I know what it is, but I just had stage fright..." mumbled Shou.

"But, Professor, Knowledge and actual combat are two unrelated matters, aren't they?" Judai asked.

"Huh?"

"I mean, I'm one of the Slifer Red, as well, but I beat you in a duel, Professor," Judai went on.

'Mamma mia!' thought Chronos as now both Ra Yellows and Slifer Reds laughed at the comment that Judai said while the Professor looked like he could blow up at any minute.

"And if you must really know what a Field Magic is then I'll be more then happy to answer," Akina stated as she stood up from her set.

"Go for it Aki-kun," Judai cackled with a smirk.

"Field Magic is a card that when set in play gives a monster an extra advantage, boosting its power or lowering the power of the opposite attribute," Akina started to explain. "For an example would be Skyscraper that Judai used in his duel against you. It raises the attack of an Elemental Hero by 1000 when it attacks a monster who has higher attack points then it." Everyone was now staring at Akina in surprise while Chronos looked even angrier. "Also, with the Field Magic, Umi, while it does rise the attack power of Sea Serpents, Fish, Aqua, and Water attributes by 200, it does lower the attack of fire attribute monsters by 200 as well. And then there are some that don't deal with the attack points of a monster such as Secret Village of the Spellcasters. Its effect is this: If you control a Spellcaster-Type Monster and your opponent does not, your opponent cannot activate Spell Cards. If you control no Spellcaster-Type monsters, you cannot activate Spell Cards." Akina took a deep breath before she smirked. "Then there's the Field Magic of Fusion Gate. Just as the name of this card says it all though for those of you, who don't know, then I'll explain its effect. When you have Fusion Gate out on the field you can fusion summon a monster without polymerization or the other fusion cards, however, it also has a downside to it as it also allows your opponent to fusion summon as well." Judai cackled when he noticed the looks of surprise on the rest of the classes faces while Akina's smirk became as arrogant as her Father's own smirk. "Does that answer you question, Professor?"

"Yes, Signora Akina," growled Chronos. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," chirped Akina as she sat back down.

Once she was sitting, both Judai and Akina high fived each other while the other Slifer Reds smiled or laughed a bit.

...My Line...

Akina looked up front towards Professor Daitokuji who was holding the cat from the welcome feast.

"Well, alchemy is literally creating metal, particularly gold, from items without metal, but in a broad sense of the word, it's a kill where you attempt to transform and shape ordinary substances into complete substances-nya," Daitokuji was explaining. "Originally starting in Ancient Egypt, passing through Arabia, and introduced to Europe..."

Akina stated to zone out while Judai yawned as they both tried to stay awake during class.

"Big Bro, Aki-chan, thanks for earlier," thanked Shou.

"Huh?" both Judai and Akina asked as they looked at him. "Thanks for what?"

"What?" Shou asked confused as he looked at the two. "You know..."

Without them even knowing Daitokuji stopped talking and looked over at them, however, Judai was the first to notice.

"Shh," he shushed Shou. "If you keep chattering, you're going to get it from the teacher again, Shou."

"Marufuji-kun!"

"Y-Yes sir?" Shou asked as he stood up.

"Could you fetch Pharaoh for me?" the Professor asked.

"P-Pharaoh...?" asked Shou while Akina glanced at Judai, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"My cat-nya," Daitokuji answered him.

"Meow."

Shou looked down to see the cat that the Professor had brought with him which made Akina smile a bit and before they all knew it was time for their next class; PE. Oh joy. NOT!

...My Line...

Akina let out a sigh she stood with the rest of her class waiting for their PE teacher or as she loves to call them the Peacis. {Me: PE Maniacs}

"What's Shou doing?" Judai asked as he looked around.

"Don't know," was her answer.

Akina stared in shock when the Female dorm instructor walked out and stood in front of them.

"Hello, everyone," she greeted them. "I am Ayukawa Emi, and as of today, I will be teaching you health and physical education. Please to meet you all."

...My Line...

"Hey, Shou, you'd better go take a bath," Judai said as he walked into the dorm room. "No one's-"

"Shou's ain't here," Hayato told him making the Hero Duelist to look up at him in surprise.

"Huh?"

"What?" Hayato asked. "Didn't you both go down to the bathhouse?"

"We didn't go together," Judai answered as he walked over and sat down on his stool. "Where did he go?"

...My Line...

"Your awesome figure really makes me jealous, Asuka-san," a female voice was heard saying from the Obelisk Blue girl dorm.

"Stop staring at me so much," Asuka stated. "It's embarrassing..."

"My, looks like your beasts have gotten bigger, Momoe," another girl said.

"Geez, Junko-san," the girl named Momoe yelled. "What are you touching?"

The three Obelisk Blue girls were relaxing in the hot springs of the female bathhouse after their first day in school.

"Anyways, it looks like none of the boys who enrolled this year are any good," Junko sighed in disappointment. "Especially that Yuki Judai. He's noisy, crass, and cocky. Right, Asuka-san?"

"I don't really care about him," Asuka stated as she turned her back on them to look out of the windows.

"Hey, Asuka-san!"

"That Misawa from Ra Yellow is quite the man, isn't he?" Momoe asked.

"Though, what get's me is this," Junko said. "Why is the Daughter of Kaiba Seto-sama in Slifer Red and not Obelisk Blue?" The other two girls looked at her. "I mean, wouldn't she want to help her Father with making connections?"

"Good, questions," Momoe answered.

"And to top it off, Akina-sama seems to be really close to that Yuki Judai kid," Junko finished. "Someone of her class shouldn't be hanging around someone like him, after all."

Junko, Momoe, and Asuka stood up when they heard the other girls yelling about a boy on the girl's campus while Asuka went to go get dressed Junko and Momoe walked out of the dorm to talk to the boy.

...My Line...

Asuka stood next to Junko and Momoe looking at the boy, who was caught trespassing, with a bit of a glare though she was shock to see that it was Shou.

"Wait, a love letter from our Asuka, you say?"

"Yep," Shou answered with a smile. "Right?"

"What a dope," Junko stated. "There's no way that Asuka, the Queen of Obelisk Blue would write a love letter to a Slifer Red like you."

"I'm not lying," Shou told her. "It was in my locker and said, 'I'll wait for behind the girls' dorm'." He then started to fish around in pockets pulling out an envelope. "See?"

Junko took the envelope, opened it, pulled out the latter, looked over it, and then held it out for the other four to read. Asuka read over the note once before looking back Shou.

"I wouldn't write such vulgar words," Asuka told him.

"It seems the men of Slifer Red don't even know that," Momoe stated.

"Huh?" Shou asked surprised. "Then, who in the world..."

"What's this?" Junko asked as he looked closely. "This is addressed to Yuki Judai."

"Wha?" Shou asked once again in surprise. "N-No way."

"Yes way," Junko told him as she showed him the letter. "I can't believe you were lured by some fake love letter and came here without any concern. And to top it off, it was all a mistake."

"This is so depressing."

"You reap what you sow," Junko said as she looked at Asuka.

"Isn't that the truth."

"Let's have this reported to the academy," Junko stated.

"Peeping into the bathhouse is about as shameless as you possibly get," Momoe added.

"I said I didn't peep!" Shou panicked.

"Everyone's out here together, so what's the commotion?" a voice asked from the stairs.

The girls turned around to see their dorm instructor standing there.

"Momoe...Junko..."

Both girls quickly pushed Shou down while Asuka stood in front of him.

"Did something happen?" Miss Ayukawa asked as she came into view.

"Y-You're heavy..."

"Rude, aren't you?"

"Just keep quiet."

"No, nothing at all," Asuka answered. "Sorry for making so much noise."

"I see," Miss Ayukawa said. "Well then, you should all return to your rooms and get some sleep."

They watch her walk away before Junko and Momoe got up off of Shou to stand next to Asuka.

"Asuka-san," Junko spoke up.

"I have a little plan in mind," Asuka told them as she crossed her arms. "Some one had intended on calling out Judai Yuki under my name and set him up as a pervert." She then smirked. 'Isn't this interesting. I know I would have to do battle with him sooner or later. However, I want to know Kaiba Akina's reasons for being a Slifer Red instead of Obelisk Blue.'

...My Line...

Akina let out a sigh as she laid on the bottom bunk while she watched Judai play his hand held.

"Take that, and that, and that!"

Just then her PDA went off making Judai to turn to her as he sat his game down while she took it out. What she saw when she answered was stack it to head the face of the caller which had her narrowing her eyes.

" _We have Shou Marufuji_ ," a voice said though it sounded like it was disguised. " _If you want him back, come to the girls' dorm_."

"What's this?" Judai asked in confusion as the two looked at each other.

Akina got up from the bed while Judai stood up from his set both heading for the door.

...My Line...

It didn't long for the two of them to find a boat and cross the lake to get to the Girls' dorm. The two-tone haired teens in it pull up and just like Asuka thought before they jumped out of it and onto the girl's campus.

"Big Bro, Aki-chan..."

"Shou, what's going on here?" Judai asked.

"Well...if I told you, it'd either be really long story or a very short story..."

"He was peeping into the girls' bathhouse!" Junko informed them.

"What'd you say?" Judai and Akina asked surprised.

"I said I didn't peep!" yelled Shou.

"If the academy finds out about it, he'll definitely get expelled," Junko told them.

"Hey, you!" Asuka called as she looked back at them though her eyes were on Akina. "Want to duel with me? If you defeat, I'll look past the whole "peeping in the bathhouse" incident."

"But, I'm telling you, I didn't peep!"

"Also, if I win, you, Kaiba Akina-sama, join the Obelisk Blue Girl Dorm," Asuka went on as if Shou didn't say anything.

Akina let out a sigh before she stepped forward and glared at Asuka.

"Well, I might not know the full story as to what's going on, but whatever," Akina said as she crossed her arms over her chest though she was glaring at the Obelisk in front of her, Akina had on a smirk that screamed arrogant. "If you wish to feel the full might of the Kaiba name then I accept your duel and your terms!"

...My Line...

Junko, Momoe, and Asuka got in one boat while Judai, Akina, and Shou got into another and sailed out onto the lake before they stopped and Akina along with Alexis stood up in the boats, ready their duel disk, loaded their decks, and drew their hands.

"Here I go!"

"Sure! Bring it!"

"Duel!" both of them shouted.

Akina: 4000

Asuka: 4000

"Aki-chan..."

"It's my turn," Asuka said as she drew her sixth card. "Draw!" Asuka looked at it before she looked at her hand. "I summon Etoile Cyber!" A young woman wearing some kind of Tutu appeared on to the field with an attack 1200 as Asuka picked her next card. "Then, I'll set one card to end my turn."

A reverse card appeared on the field behind Etoile Cyber.

"Next up's my turn!" Akina said as she placed two figures on top of her deck. "Draw!" Akina drew her sixth card and looked at it. 'Alright.' "I summon Magician's Valkyria!" The all to familiar spellcaster, twirling her wand staff appeared in front of her master. "With Magician's Valkyria, I attack Etoile Cyber!"

The spellcaster twirled her wand staff before the top light up as she took aim and fired a green energy blast.

'Are you telling me, she's completely ignoring my reverse card?' thought Asuka in surprise. "Reverse card, open!" The energy blast went around Etoile Cyber and towards Asuka instead. "I activate Doble Passé!"

Asuka braced her for the attack that hit her instead in stead of her monster.

"What?" Judai asked in shock having only seen Akina use a move like that when she didn't have the right cards.

"Doble Passé changes an opponent's attack to a direct attack on the player," Asuka explained as her life points dropped to 2400. "And then, the monster targeted by the attack can attack the opponent directly!" She watched as her monster started to danced across the field. "Etoile Cyber's especial effect...When it attacks directly, it's attack does up by 600."

Etoile Cyber kicked Akina in the arm before returning to Asuka's side of the field as the younger Kaiba's life points went down to 2200.

"Aki-chan..."

"What a move," Akina stated with a smirk in place as she stood up from her kneeling. "To think she'd set up this trap, yet not even care about taking damage herself..."

"What's the matter?" Asuka asked. "Finished already?"

"Yeah, my turn's finished with this face down," Akina answered with a glare as a reversed card appeared behind her monster.

"I won't have to hesitate to go on, then," Asuka stated. "It's my turn." She placed two figures on top of her deck. "Draw!" Asuka drew a new card and looked at it. "I summon Blade Skater!" A young girl wearing ice skates appeared onto the field as her attack points showed to be 1400. "And then, the Magic card, Polymerization! I fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!" A young woman wearing some kind of visor and blades appeared onto the field with an attack of 2100. "Here I go! With Cyber Blader, I attack Magician's Valkyria!"

Akina growled as her spellcaster was destroyed by Asuka's monster.

"Shit...she got me," was the growl that came from the female Kaiba as her life points went down to 1700.

"No less from our Asuka!" Momoe cheered. "You're magnificent!"

"Keep it up and pummel this girl into dust!" Junko joined in on the cheer.

"Don't lose, Big Sis!" Shou yelled making the two friends to look at him in shock. "Do your best!"

"You've got some nerve!"

"Uh, well, not really..."

"Want to try swimming in the lake naked?" Momoe asked.

"That's sexual harassment!"

"What are you taking about?" Junko called out. "A peeping tom doesn't have any right to say something like that!"

"I didn't peep, darn it!"

Judai let out a sigh as he looked at Akina, who had a weird look in her eyes.

"She's not finished just yet," he stated which put everyone's attention back on the duel.

Hearing this, a smirk made its way onto Akina's lips.

"Reverse card, open!" Akina announced making Asuka gasp as the card lifted up. "I activate the Trap, A Rival Appears! This Trap card allows me to chose one monster you control and then I can summon a monster whose level equals the chosen monsters' own level." Judai cackled knowing who she was going to summon to the field. "And seeing as your Cyber Blader is the only monster on your field and it's a level 7, I can summon a level 7 monster as well." Akina took a card from her hand as the Duel Spirit of the monster appeared next to her. "And the monster I chose to summon is the Dark Magician!"

The three Obelisk girls and Shou gasped as a male spellcaster in purple robes with a purple hat covering his shoulder length purple hair with matching eyes twirling a lime green wand staff appeared on the field with an attack statues of 2500.

 _" **Akina-sama**_ ," the spellcaster spoke as he looked at her over his shoulder _. " **It's been a while since you've summoned me out**_."

" **I apologize Mahado** ," Akina spoke in a tongue that had everyone confused.

" ** _There is no need to apologize Akina-sama_** ," Mahado told her as he looked back at Cyber Blader and her master. " ** _Just show this girl why your a Kaiba_**."

" **Well, do** ," Akina agreed before she glared at Asuka as she once again placed two figures on top of her deck. "Now, it's my turn! Draw!" Akina drew a new card and looked at it before smirking at she got. "I activate the Magic card, Pot of Greed which let's me drew two more cards." Akina plucked the two cards from her deck before she again looked at them. "I now activate my Polymerization, Magic card! With this, I fuse Dark Magician and Buster Blader together to summon Dark Paladin!"

Another male spellcaster in a dark blue-green robes and hate similar to the Dark Magician's, but with same differences to the robes and hat holding what looked like a mixed of a blade and wand staff appeared in front of Akina showing 2900 attack statues.

"Impressive," praised Asuka. "To see me summon a Fusion Monster, and fight back with a Fusion Monster like that without a moment's delay..." Akina glared at her. "But, still my Monster has a special effect."

"I know that, Asuka," Akina sighed while shaking her head before smirking. "With Dark Paladin, I attack Cyber Blader!"

Dark Paladin lifted up the staff in his hand before he swing it down unleashing a dark wave of energy at Cyber Blader.

'You're the naive one here...' thought Asuka as the female monster was still on the field after the smoke cleared.

"What?" Judai asked confused. "Why isn't it destroyed?"

"Dance for two..." Asuka answered with a smirk. "Cyber Blader's special effect...If my opponent only has one monster, it can't be destroyed in battle."

"What was that?" Judai and Shou yelled in shock.

"But, don't forget that while your Monster is safe, I can't say the same for you life points," Akina reminded her as Asuka's life points went down to 1600.

"That's true," Asuka agreed with a bit of a bigger smirk.

"I'll place one card face down and end my turn," Akina concluded.

"Honestly, you just have a slight week endgame," Asuka told the younger Kaiba which only made her growl. "It's my turn. Draw." Asuka took the top card from her deck and looked at it before laughing a bit. "Playtime is over." She then showed the card she drew to Akina. "The Equip Magic, Fusion Weapon! And I equip it to Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader lifted up her right hand that turned into a weapon as her attack points went up to 3600.

"Amazing," breathed Judai.

"It's attack suddenly jumped to 3600," growled Akina.

"Brace yourself!" Asuka warned. "With Cyber Blader, I attack Dark Paladin!"

Cyber Blader did as she was told taking out the Dark Paladin with ease making Akina life points go down to 1000.

"You got ahead of yourself just because your Kaiba Seto-sama's Daughter," Asuka stated making the two tone haired girl growl once again. "The very thought of a couple of Slifer Reds trying to beat us Obelisk Blues is, after all, extremely arrogant.

Akina shoulders started to shake before she threw back her head and laughed while Judai sweatdropped. Once she calmed down, green eyes looked across the field and meet brown eyes while a smirk graced the girl's lips.

"Now, what kind of Daughter of Kaiba Seto would I be if I didn't get some of his arrogance?" Akina asked.

"Sorry to break it to you, but your as good as an Obelisk Blue, Akina-sama," Momoe told Akina knowing that she asked a rhetorical question as Junko did a peace sign and winked. "While the boys are as good as expelled."

"I don't care what happens to me since I haven't done anything wrong, but I won't let you get away with treating my Big Bro and Sis, who both came to save me, like a fools!" Shou yelled at them. "Don't lose, Big Sis."

"Yeah, of course," Akina agreed as she looked back at him. "Don't worry about it, Shou."

'What possible good can she do with her mere 1000 points left?' thought Asuka.

'I don't have any monsters on my field,' Akina thought before she looked at her duel disk. 'All I have is my reverse card. But, I've got one way to win this, and I've got one chance.' Akina glared at Asuka with a determined gleam in her eyes. 'My next draw will decide everything.' She placed two figures on top of her deck. "My turn! Draw!" Akina drew a new card and looked at it before laughing. "Here it is! Reverse card, open!" The card in front of her lifted up to show the others. "I activate the Trap card, Jar of Greed. This let's me drew one card from my deck!"Akina plucked a card from her deck before she again looked at it. "I activate the Magic card, Card of Sanctity! This let's the both of us drew till we're holding six cards in our hands." Both Asuka and Akina drew more cards from their decks. Akina looked at the cards she drew before smirking bigger then ever as she looked up at Asuka. "I activate the Monster Reborn, Magic card!" She held up the card for the three girls to see. "This let's me revive a monster in either of our graveyards." Akina's graveyard glowed before a card slid out of it. "And the card I chose to revive is my Dark Paladin!" The male spellcaster appeared onto the field once again while glaring at Cyber Blader. "Now, I activate the Magic of De-Fusion to split my monster back into the two that created him." The Dark Paladin glowed before he vanished and the Dark Magician appeared alongside a purple armor clad, sword wielding monster, who showed to have 2600. "And before you say anything about Cyber Blader's special effect, I already know what it is." Asuka raised an eyebrow as her monster's attack was now set at 5700. "However, I activate the Magic card, Ancient Rules. This let's me summon a monster who is a level 5 or higher to the field." Akina took a card from her hand while smirking. "Allow me to show you why you should never mass with a Kaiba. I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Asuka, her two friends, and Shou let out a gasp as a dragon with white scales and blue eyes appeared on the field showing that it had the attack of 3000 while Asuka's monster's attack went back down to 3600. "Now time to negate your monster's third effect by summoning out a second Magician's Valkyria in attack mode!"

"Alright!" Judai cheered as a fourth monster appeared on the field next to Dark Magician. "She has four Monsters out on the field."

"Just what do you plan on doing?" Asuka asked. "No matter how many of those weak attack monsters you play, they won't beat my Cyber Blader."

"Oh, really?" Akina asked with a smirk while all four of her monsters growled. "I activate this Magic card. Mystical Space Typhoon!" Akina held up the card. "Thanks to this magic card I can destroy one spell or trap out on the field!" Asuka let out a gasp as her Fusion Weapon was destroyed which caused Cyber Blader's attack to return to 2100. "Now Blue-Eyes attack Cyber Blader with White Lighting!" Card of Sanctity The Blue-Eyes clinched it's mouth in a sneer before opening up to unleash a stream of white crinkling with lighting. Asuka shielded her eyes as her monster was destroyed while her life points dropped to 700. "Now go Dark Magician! End this duel with Dark Magic Attack!"

Mahado raised up his wand staff in front of him before a black energy blast hit Asuka's duel disk that she used to shield herself. Akina's monsters disappeared from the field as the Obelisk Female's life points went down to 0.

"Asuka-san?"

"Will you be alright?"

"You did it," cheered Shou who hugged her.

"Now That's Magic," Akina said as she smirked and did a three finger salute. "That was actually a fun duel."

The boats where now setting side by side as Asuka and Akina faced each other.

"Shou will be coming back with us, just like we agreed," Akina reminded her.

"Go right ahead," Asuka told her as she placed a hand on her hips. "I'll keep our agreement. And I'll keep quiet about what happened today only if you answer a question of mine."

"What's your question?" Akina asked looking confused.

"Why are you in Slifer Red and not in Obelisk Blue?"

Akina blinked a few times before letting out a sigh.

"I should have saw that coming," she stated before she looked up at the sky. "Judai knows this already, but I don't like the other Obelisks attitude towards those of lower ranks plus my Father has enough connections so he doesn't need anymore." Asuka and the others stared at her surprised before she looked back at them with a smirk. "So I don't see the point of going into Obelisk and on top of that I would like to work my way up in rank so show that I am worthy of being the Heiress of Kaiba Corp." She then just shrug her shoulders. "I guess, I just picked up a few of my Father's philosophy's."

"Humph! You shouldn't get to ahead of yourself, since you won by a fluke!"

Judai let out a sigh while shaking his head at this.

"She's really asking for a death wish," he mumbled to himself though Shou heard him.

Akina clinched her hands into fists while glaring at Junko.

"Are you questioning my Dueling skills?" she asked angrily. "Cause if you are then your also questioning my Father's and Godfather's teachings!"

"Quit it, Junko," Asuka told her.

"Asuka-san..."

"A loss is a loss, so don't be such a poor sport about it," Asuka stated.

Akina let up on her glaring and unclenched her fists before crossing her arms.

"No, maybe she's right," Akina spoke up making everyone to look at her in shock. "You're strong." All three Slifers sat down in their boat. "See ya."

Asuka watched as the three Slifers rowed away back towards the other shore.

'That girl and guy might be getting more ad more interesting...'

'Asuka-san is different today then usually is...' Junko thought. 'Don't tell me...'


	4. 4: Raring to Go! Five-Part Fusion! VWXYZ

_**4: Raring to Go! Five-Part Fusion! VWXYZ!**_

 _ **Kaito Senju: The disclaimer: I do not**_ _ **own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_ _ **cause if she did then Crowler and Chazz wouldn't exist and Asuka/Alexis and Judai/Jaden would be together**_ ** _plus I would have made sure that 4Kids kept their damn hands off of the series_** _ **. I do, however, own Kaiba Akina.**_ ** _Remember to Read and Review to let me know what you think, but it you don't the twist that I make then stop reading and find something else. Also don't leave a review that's flame or I will block you. Ja ne._**

...My Line...

 _ **Childhood friends Yuki (Mutou) Judai and Kaiba Akina aka Aki are ready to start their first year at Duel Academy, but can they make it through the year when the Shadow Games return while also confronted with feelings for the other.**_  
 _ **Written from the Japanese Version, but with the English card names. Anyways, Judai and Akina won't get together to soon in this.**_  
 _ **Judai Yuki/Original Female Character(s)**_

...My Line...

"AHHHHH!" a voice yelled making those, who heard, to jump in shock and slight fear. "I'M GOING TO BE SO LATE!" The students all sweatdropped when they realized, who it was, that yelled. "I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night." Kaiba Akina, the only female Slifer Red Student, had woken up 50 minutes after the time she had sat her alarm clock for. "Otou-sama's going to be angry if I'm late for and fail the exam!"

It was this reason that she hurried through a shower in her private bath followed by getting dressed into her costume made uniform, putting her deck into her deck holder that's attached to her belt, placed her duel disk in her off the shoulder violet outlined in black hand bag, and lastly grabbed a small breakfast before she rushed off for the classroom when she noticed the time.

...My Line...

The Kaiba let out a sigh as she sat in the spot that Professor Daitokuji assigned her for the test happy to have made it in time. She looked around to see that Judai was late before she let out a sigh of annoyance this time and looked at her test paper in thought.

'Ju-chan has been hanging out with Uncle Jonouchi to much,' she sighed again before getting started on the exam.

"Unforgivable!" the all to familiar voice yelled making her to look up and over to where Shou was sleeping to see Judai. "Absolutely unforgivable!" Akina rolled her eyes before turning back to her paper. "There's no point in studying to the bone just to doze off, you jerk."

"B-Big Bro."

"You're being a pest Slifer red!" Manjoume growled as he glared at them. "Shut your trap!" The tri-color haired girl quietly groaned while shaking her head in annoyance. "If you don't plan on taking the test, then beat it!"

"Quit joking around," Judai told him. "I came all this way."

"Yuki Judai-kun, come down here and get a testing sheet-nya," Daitokuji called out to him. "There's no much time left-nya."

"Yes Sir!"

'Honestly, Judai,' Akina thought as she glanced at him as he ran down the stairs.

'Being 30 minutes late means he has no consideration for the written test,' Asuka thought.

'How could you be so negligent and yet have such considerable skills, Yugi Judai?' Misawa thought in question.

The young Kaiba turned back to her test with another roll of her eyes.

...My Line...

"The Written Test is over!" the professor called out to them after about everyone finished their test. "In addition the practical skills test will take place in the gymnasium at 2:00 PM!"

Akina groaned as everyone ran out of the classroom for the card shop to get some cards for their duels.

"Let's hurry!"

"We have to hurry up!"

"Yeah, I know!"

The young Kaiba walked down to the stairs to her fellow Slifers as Misawa was shaking them.

"Hey, you two!" he called out. Wake up! The test is already over!"

"Now I've done it...why did I even study?" Shou asked as he jumped up.

"Don't sweat it," Judai told him. "The skills test this afternoon is where it counts."

"Keep that up and I'll tell your Mother, Judai," Akina scolded as she placed a hand on her hip.

Judai looked at her in slight horror as he knew that his adopted Mother was to be feared.

"Huh?" Shou's voice had them looking over at him. "Where is everyone?"

The Yuki stood up and looked around.

"Is it lunchtime, already?"

"They're at the store," Misawa answered. "They're getting a large quantity of brand new rare cards during the lunch break, after all."

"H-Huh? A large shipment of cards!?"

"Everyone went down there to buy some, trying to reinforce their decks for the practical skills test this afternoon," the Ra informed them.

"W-What about you, Misawa-kun?"

"I'm confident in my deck as it is," he answered. "I don't need any new cards."

"W-What about you, Big Bro?"

"I'm...really interested!" Judai answered with a big smile on his face. "I've just gotta see what kind of cards they've got!" Akina moved out of the way quickly. "Let's go, Shou!"

The two teens watched as Judai and Shou ran out of the classroom before the Ra looked over at the female Slifer.

"Aren't you going with them?"

She glanced at him.

"Nah," she shook her head while answering. "I'm fine with my deck as it is. Besides I have almost all the Spellcaster Monsters, Magic, and Trap cards one could find." She started for the door with a wave over her shoulder. "See ya at the field, Misawa!"

"And you, Kaiba," he agreed.

...My Line...

The tri-color haired teen sat alone in the cafeteria with the Duel Spirit of the Blue-Eyes laying curled up at her feet as she went through her deck watching her.

"Ready to show them what we can do, Kisara?" she asked with a smirked.

"Grr!"

Akina placed a hand on the dragon's head and rubbed it before she stood up from seat and placed her deck back in it's deck holder.

"Let's Make some Magic," she cackled before heading for the Duel Arena as the Blue-Eyes vanished and return to it's card. 'I think it's time that Chronos knows not to mess with my Friends and I.

...My Line...

Akina stood with Judai, Shou, and Misawa watching the other duels going on when Chronos' voice rung out through the Speakers.

 ** _Kaiba Akina-sama and Kochou Ran to the Dueling Field!_**

The Kaiba let out a sigh as she looked at the others before she caught sight of Asuka, who had told her that Kochou Ran that used an Insect Deck, just Haga Weevil. It was with a roll of her dark green eyes that Akina walked down to the field where a girl with purple hair in the weirdest style she has ever seen and was wearing the Obelisk Girl's Uniform that was a bit to small on her was waiting.

"I'm glad that I get to duel you, Kaiba," Ran told her.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because now I can show everyone, who the true Princess of Duel Academy is," Ran answered. "And that someone is not a little girl, who can't grow up. After Magic is for a 5-year-old!"

The young Kaiba felt anger roll through her whole being at the insult to her skills as a Kaiba before she managed to calm herself down.

"Hmm..." Akina hummed as she looked at the Obelisk. "I'm sorry, but did you say something?"

Everyone in the whole Gym laughed as Ran growled under her breath.

"That's it!" she yelled. "It's time to put you in your place!"

"Then Time for a Magic Show!" Akina announced as she activated her Duel Disk.

"Fine," Ran growled as she also activated her Duel Disk.

Akina: 4000

Ran: 4000

"DUEL!"

"Beauty before Ugly," Akina told Ran making her to growl. "It's my turn!" She placed two fingers on top of her deck. "Draw!" Akina drew her sixth card and looked at it. "I summon Magician's Valkyria to the field in attack mode!" As the female Spellcaster appeared in front of her master all the boys there got hearts in their eyes. "Next I activate the spell Double Summon!" She showed the card to her opponent. "This magic card allowed me another normal summons this turn. So, I summon a second Magician's Valkyria to the field in attack mode!" A second female Spellcaster appeared on the field. "Now your in an attack lock down!"

Ran and everyone else all gasped in shock as they realized what Akina just did.

"You'll still lose, Kaiba!" the Obelisk yelled.

The young Kaiba threw her head back and let out a laugh in away that reminded everyone of Kaiba Seto only this Kaiba was female.

...My Line...

"Geez, Kaiba," a blonde haired young man groaned from behind a brown haired and blue eyed young man. "What have you been teaching her? How to be like you?"

"Maybe," the young man answered. "What to you, Jonouchi?"

"I wonder what Atem would say if he saw Atena like this?" the blonde asked.

A tri-color star shape haired and amethyst young man sweatdropped as he laughed nervously.

"Now, now, you two," he said. "Let's get back to watching Akina's duel."

"Alright, Yug."

All three of them turned back to the screen to watch the duel.

...My Line...

"Thanks for the laugh Ran," Akina thanked her once she calmed down. "I really need that." She then took a card from her hand and held it up. "Now, I activate the magic card known as Ancient Rules! This let's summons a level 5 or higher monster to the field." Everyone in the stands leaned closer wondering what monster she was going to summons. "I summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon to the field in attack mode!" Everyone, who didn't know that she had that card, let out a gasp as the dragon appeared on the field with a roar. "And I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn," the Obelisk announced as she drew her sixth card. "I summon Pinch Hopper to the field in attack mode!" A green cricket appeared on the field. "Next I'll activate the magic card, Multiplication of the Ants!" Ran showed Akina, her card. "This let's me summon two ant token as long as I tribute an insect on my field." Her Pinch Hopper disappeared from the field only for two ant tokens to take its place. "Now my Pinch Hopper's effect kicks in! I can summon a stronger monster out onto the field. So, I summon Insect Princess in attack mode!"

...My Line...

"Why did she do that?" Judai asked in confusion as he leaned forward.

"I think we're about to find out," Misawa answered.

...My Line...

"I play the magic card, Insect Garden!" Ran continued. "This card makes it where you take control of any of my level four or below insect monsters!" The two ant tokens walked over to the Kaiba, who didn't look happy, before they turned around to face Ran and her female monster. "But, wait there's more! I activate the Equip Magic, Insect Pheromone! And I'll equip it to my Insect Princess." She placed the card on the field. "Also my Insect Princess has a Special ability! She can change a defense position monster into attack position!" The two ant tokens changed their positions. "Insect Princess attack her Ant Token!" The Kaiba just stood there as one of the tokens was destroyed lowering her life points down to 2600. "And because of Insect Princess' second special ability she gains 500 attack points for every insect-type monster she destroys." The tri-color haired girl showed no signs of caring or heared Ran as the Insect Princess' attack rose to 2400. "Now because of Insect Pheromone, your Ant Token is forced to attack my Princess!" A sigh was heard from Akina as the last token attack Ran's monsters and was destroyed lowering the young Kaiba's life points down to 700. "I'll end my turn with that. Just one more attack and this is over."

...My Line...

Judai let out a sigh as he shook his head while Misawa and Shou thought the same thing as Ran.

"She just backed Aki-kun into a corner and that's not a good thing...for her that is," Judai stated as he looked the tri-color haired girl, who pulled something out of her vest pocket.

"What makes you say that, Big Brow?" Shou asked as he looked at his friend.

"There is one thing you don't do," he answered as he looked at the shorter teen from the corner of his eyes. "And that is never back a Dragon into a corner or you might get either burned or eaten."

Everyone nearby heard what he said and so they leaned closer to see if it's true.

...My Line...

Akina looked at the necklace that she pulled out of her pocket before running her thumb over the name that was written in hieroglyphics. Her mind went back to a dream she had the other night about Ancient Egypt or to more presis about the very person, who was name was carved onto the necklace. She clenched her hand shut over it as if there was one thing she had learned being raised by Kaiba Seto with the help of Mutou Yugi and his friends it was that everyone might have a connection to the past some how, some way.

'If that dream was true then I have some kind of connection to him,' she thought before she put the necklace about into her pocket. "My turn!" She drew another card. "I activate the magic card, Pot of Greed! This let's me draw two new cards!" She took two cards from the top of her deck. "First things first, I activate the Card of Sanctity! This let's us draw until we're holding six cards in our hands." Two of them added more cards to their hands. "Now I tribute my first Magician's Valkyria to summon forth the Dark Magician Girl!" The female magician appeared on the field with a smile and a wink making the boys go gaga. "Now I activate Sage's Stone!" There gasps of shock at this. "Thanks to this spell card, I can summon the Dark Magician to the field as long as I have Dark Magician Girl in play."

The male spellcaster appeared on the field in front of her.

"You actually have those cards!" Ran yelled in shock. "I thought only the King of Games have those two!"

Akina and the Dark Magician shared a look with each other before looking back at her.

"Hello, my surname is Kaiba," the tri-color haired teen stated with a roll of her eyes. "I thought only Uncle Jonouchi was stupid."

...My Line...

"WHAT?!" said man asked in a yell of shock. "KAIBA!"

"Please don't start?" the a long haired brown haired woman asked with a sigh.

...My Line...

Ran let out a growl at that.

"But, seeing as you have forgotten that little fact Ran," the Kaiba sighed. "The King of Games, Mutou Yugi, is my Godfather!" She then took a card from her hand. "Now let's get back to the duel shall we?" With that she held out the card she choice while showing what it was. "I activate the magic card called Dark Magic Twin Burst! With this card, my Dark Magician's attack points increase by the number of Dark Magician Girl's attack points." Everyone gasped as her male Spellcaster attack rose to 4500. "Now Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl attack the Insect Princess with Twin Dark Magic Attack!" The two magicians joined their wands together before launching their attacks destroying Ran's monster and lowering her life points down to 2400. "Finally, Blue-Eyes end this! Attack her directly with White Lighting!" The Blue-Eyes clinched it's mouth in a sneer before opening up to unleash a stream of white crinkling with lighting. Ran shielded her eyes as her life points dropped to 0 while Akina did a three finger salute with a smirk. "Now That's Magic."

Ran fall to her knees as the young Kaiba walked back to her friends where Judai congratulation.

 ** _Yuki Judai-kun and Manjoume Jun-kun to the Dueling Field!_**

The two friends looked at each other in shock before the two tone brown haired male walked down the flight of stairs to the field.

"Why am I dueling Manjoume?" Judai asked in shock once he made it down to the field.

"Since you scored so well on the entry exam, you wouldn't match up evenly against any Slifer Red student unless said student is Akina-sama, who already had her duel," Chronos told him as he walked up. "Which is why we have judged that Signore Manjoume is a much more suitable opponent for you. Of course, if you win, you will be promoted to Ra Yellow. So, how does that sound to you, Yuki Judai-kun? Will you accept this offer?"

'I knew that Big Bro was awesome,' thought Shou in shock.

'If Judai wins, he'll be in the same dorm I am,' thought Misawa. 'He just enrolled here and already he's...'

"Fine by me," Judai answered. "I want to duel against all kinds of people. I want to take on challenges, no matter, who they're from!"

"Then, you'll accept the duel with Signore Manjoume?" Chronos asked again.

"Alright," Manjoume smirked. "I'm going to settle what we started before."

"Yeah!"

The two of them ready their Duel Disks.

"Duel!"

"Let's go, Manjoume!"

"It's Manjoume-san!"

Judai: 4000

Manjoume: 4000

"I'll go first," Judai said as he moved to take his first card. "Draw!"

He drew a sixth card.

"Kuri. Kuri."

"So, it's you, Winged Kuriboh?" Judai asked in surprise. 'Partner...you coming out right from the jump is reassuring. In that case, I'll...' "I'll summon Elemental Clayman in Defense mode!" Judai smirked. "I end my turn."

"You worthless Hero deck full of small fries..." Manjoume told him. "I'll show you just how fragile you are!" A growl came from Akina. "My turn. Draw!" The Obelisk male drew a sixth card from his deck. 'And already, it's a rare card I got from Professor Chronos...' "I activate the magic card, Magical Mallet!"

"What?"

"By shuffling this card along with any cards I don't want in my hand, back into my deck...I'll draw that many new cards," explain Manjoume. "And now, I'll..."

He held up four cards.

...My Line...

"Huh?" asked Shou in shock. "He's going to replace all four cards?!"

"If you can drop any cards from your hand you don't want and replace them," Misawa started to explain. "Your chances of getting the cards you want into your hand gets higher."

...My Line...

"What's more, the Magical Mallet isn't a one-time use card," Manjoume informed him. "Since it'll keep returning to my deck, it'll keep going right back into my hand." Manjoume drew his cards again before showing the spell card again. "I activate the Magical Mallet again! I'll return Magical Malley and another card into my deck and draw two cards again!" He added two more cards to his hand. "Come forth! I summon V-Tiger Jet in attack mode!" A yellow machine looking tiger appeared in front of the Obelisk. "Next, from my hand, I activate the permanent magic, Frontlight Base! Once each turn, I can special-summon a level 4 or less monster from my hand! And this turn, I'll special-summon W-Wing Catapult in attack mode! Come forth! W-Wing Catapult!" Akina's eyes narrowed as she watched what was going on. "And then, I fuse it with V-Tiger Jet!" The two monsters combined with each other. "VW-Tiger Catapult!" The new monster had 2000 attack points. "Shocked, are you, Judai? However, my turn has far from ended yet. Next, I activate VW-Tiger Catapult's special effect. By discarding a card in my hand, it switches an opponent's monster into attack mode!"

"What?"

...My Line...

"No fair!" Shou yelled in shock. "If his 800 attack Clayman gets hit with an attack..."

"That's the point Shou," Akina stated while she glared at Manjoume. "This match has been reged right from the start by Chronos."

"What?" Shou asked as he looked at her.

"Why do you say that for?" Misawa asked.

The green eyes of the female Kaiba looked over at them.

"Because if you think about what Chronos said about Judai not getting a changalle from the other Slifers then why not see to it that Ju-chan goes up the one Slifer that would give him a hard time?" she asked them.

"I see where you're going with this now," the Ra said in shock. "That would explain why you were paired up with an Obelisk as well."

"Right," she agreed as she looked back at the duel in time to see Clayman move into attack mode. "It was to make sure that Judai and I weren't paired up." 'Otou-sama isn't going to be happy about this once he finds out and neither will Uncle Yugi.'

...My Line...

"Here I go, Judai!" yelled Manjoume. "VW-Tiger Missiles, fire! Eradicate Clayman!"

Judai covered his face just as his monster was attacked and destroyed lowering his life points to 2800.

...My Line...

"Big Bro!"

"Ju-chan!"

...My Line...

"I place a card face-down to finish my turn!"

"That's nothing!" Judai told him. "The duel has just begun! Here goes. My turn. Draw! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in defense mode!" The tri-color haired teen held her hands in front of her as a blue and gold male hero appeared on the field. "I place a card face down to end my turn."

...My Line...

"Huh? Defense mode isn't like Big Bro at all..."

"With what he's facing at 2000 attack it must be the only he can do," Misawa informed Shou.

"B-But..."

'Judai, this can't be all you've got,' thought Asuka.

...My Line...

"My turn. Draw! I summon X-Head Cannon in attack mode! Next with the effect of the permanent magic, Frontline base, I special summon Z-Metal Tank!"

"Y-You couldn't..."

...My Line...

"Since he has X and Z, that means the only card left is...!"

...My Line...

"Reverse card, open!" ordered Manjoume. "I can use this Call of the Hunted's effect to revive a monster card from my Graveyard. And that monster is..."

...My Line...

"It's Y!"

"T-This is bad!"

"JUDAI!"

...My Line...

"Here we go, Judai!" the Obelisk called out. "I combine X, Y, and Z together!" All everyone could do was watch in awe and shock as the three monsters combined. "XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

...My Line...

"There are two monsters on the field with an attack of 2000 or higher..." Misawa gasped. "Does Judai have any chance of winning now?"

'This has to be against the rules,' the Kaiba thought. 'What in Ra's name is Chronos playing at?' She turned her head to look at where the Headmaster of the School and the Obelisk Dorm Leader were watching with a glare in place. 'Mahado, Mana, Kisara.'

The transparent forms of the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Blue-Eyes appeared behind and next to her.

" ** _Yes, Akina-sama_**?" Mahado asked.

'I want you three to keep an eye on Chronos and let me know if he does anything that seems worrying,' she thought in answer to them. 'And report back to me.'

" _ **Right**_ ," the two Magicians agreed.

" _Grr._ "

'Go!' she ordered them.

With that the three vanished to carry out her orders.

...My Line...

"There's more!" Manjoume informed. "I'm not done yet! I'm going to use my VW-Tiger Catapult and my XYZ-Dragon Cannon for a combination summon again!"

"Again?" Judai asked as the two monsters took the air.

The two combination monsters joined to create a new monster.

"This is my V-to-Z Dragon Catapult Cannon!" Manjoume announced. "And V-to-Z's special ability activates!"

"Sparkman!" Judai yelled as his monster disappeared.

"A pity, isn't it, Judai?" asked the Obelisk. "V-to-Z is able to remove an opponent's card once per turn. Taste and savor it. The Sadness of the one, who has nothing..." Everyone stared in shock at that this. "Go, V-to-Z! attack that player directly!"

"Hold it!" yelled Judai. "Reverse Trap, open!" His trap card lifts up. "A Hero Emerges!"

"A Hero Emerges?" Manjoume asked confused.

"If the card my opponent chooses is a monster card, this card can summon it to my field!" explained Judai. "C'mon and choose, Manjoume!"

"It's Manjoume-san! The left most card!"

"Lucky," Judai stated. "I summon this card, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, in defense mode!"

"I won't let it be in defense mode!" announced Manjoume. "When V-to-Z attacks, the monster's battle mode is completely up to me!" Burstinatrix stood up into attack mode. "V-to-Z! Ultimate Destruction! Attack Burstinatrix."

...My Line...

Akina flinched at the cry of the female hero as she was destroyed while Judai's life points when down to 1000.

"Big Bro!"

...My Line...

"I end my turn," Manjoume informed him. "Once again, you're totally exposed. You don't have a single monster on your field."

"I...believe in my deck," Judai told him. "As long as there are monsters that'll fight by my side until the very end in here, I'll keep on fighting! Draw!" He let out a gasp when he saw what card it was. 'This is...'

"Kuri. Kuri."

"Winged Kuriboh, do you sense something?" Judai asked his card.

"Kuri. Kuri."

"Since you insist, I'll be everything on this card!" Judai stated. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in defense mode!"

...My Line...

"Cu~tie!" the girls minus Asuka and Akina yelled.

Said two females looked at each other before letting out sighs while facepalming.

...My Line...

"Then, I set a card face down and finish my turn!"

...My Line...

"Defense mode, again...Have you run out of options, Big Bro?"

'No, that Winged Kuriboh is his option!' thought Asuka and Akina.

...My Line...

"My turn. Draw! It's useless! Even if that annoying furball that reduce battle damage to 0 is there, V-to-Z's special effect'll remove it!"

"Then just try it!" dared Judai.

"Wipe out that Winged Kuriboh, and then attack Judai directly!" Manjoume ordered. "Ultimate Destruction!"

...My Line...

"He's done for," gasped Shou. "His Winged Kuriboh won't last a second again it!"

...My Line...

"Here it is, partner!" Judai announced. "From my hand, I use two cards as a cost to activate Transcendent Wings!"

...My Line...

"What?" Akina asked in shock.

...My Line...

"What's happening?" Manjoume asked as a helmet with longer wings appeared on Kuriboh and blocked V-to-Z attack.

"Thanks to Transcendent Wings, Winged Kuriboh evolves!" Judai answered. "No, Winged Kuriboh's a level 10!" Everyone let out a gasp at that. "His effect lets him sacrifice himself to destroy all monsters in attack mode...dealing their attack as damage to the opposing player! Winged Kuriboh, send all that energy right back at him!"

Manjoume growled as his monster was destroyed and his life points dropped to 1000.

"I end my turn."

"Manjoume!" Judai yelled. "Now out life points are at 1000 points a piece. But, it'd be interesting if I draw a monster with an attack of 1000 or higher, wouldn't it?"

"What crap are you spewing?" Manjoume asked. "As if it'd be that simple!"

"But, It'd be interesting if I draw one, wouldn't it?" Judai asked him. "My turn. Draw! I summon this card, Elemental Hero Avian...and I attack the player directly!"

Manjoume fall to his knees when Judai's monster attacked him and his life points dropped to 0.

...My Line...

"You did it!"

A big smile came to Akina's lips as she closed her eyes.

"You did it, Big Bro!"

...My Line...

Judai waved to the crowd as they cheered though he did look at his childhood, who gave him a thumbs up with a big smile.

"Gotcha!" Judai told Manjoume when he turned back to the Obelisk with a wink. "That sure was a fun duel!"

"Judai..." growled said Obelisk.

"Hey!" Shou called out as he, Misawa, and Akina walked up to him. "Hey, Big Bro!"

" _You have shown me, Yuki Judai_ ," a male voice spoke over the speakers. " _Your trust in you deck, your passionate friendship with your monsters...and most importantly, a dueling soul that never gives up in a fight...These are things I'm sure everyone here had acknowledged. So, as the winner, Yuki-kun, you are being promoted to Ra Yellow_!"

"Congratulations!" those in the crowd cheered again.

"Good going, Judai!"

"You're incredible!" Shou yelled as he tackled Judai. "You're just awesome, Big Bro! You just overwhelmed me!"

"Aren't I though?" Judai asked with a laugh.

"Yuki Judai, congratulations, and welcome to Ra Yellow," Misawa said as he held out his hand.

"Yeah!" Judai agreed as he shook Misawa's hand with a smile.

He then turned his brown eyes onto Akina, who was smirking at him, as he knew that she wasn't really one for smiling unless no one, but those close to her notices.

"You did good Ju-chan," she told him before she turned around though she does look towards a security camera that looked out over the fields. "And I think that I'm not the only one, who thinks so, either." With a wave, she walked away. 'All of you were watching our duels to see how we do, huh?' She let out a small cackle. 'I should have known.'

...My Line...

Akina sat in her dorm room in front of the computer where Kaiba Seto, his wife Shizuka, his Brother-in-Law Jonouchi, and Mutou Yugi, who stood next to his own wife Mutou Rebecca formerly Hopkins, all around the CEO's computer.

" _Did well, Aki-kun_ ," Yugi told her.

" _Though maybe you should act less like Kaiba_ ," Jonouchi cut in.

"Thank you, Uncle Yugi," the tri-color haired teen thanked with a smile before she turned a deadpan expression onto Jonouchi. "And, who should I act like then? You?" She let out a laugh. "That would be the day."

Seto smirked at that while the blonde groaned in despair.

" _We're proud of you, Akina_ ," Shizuka spoke up next. " _You managed to keep your temper when that girl insulted you and your deck_."

A blush came to the young teen's face at the praise.

"Thanks, Kaa-chan."

" _If you keep your grades where they are and keep passing your exams then you'll be Ra Yellow next year_ ," Seto stated. " _And you'll get the second Blue-Eyes_."

"Yes, Otou-sama," Akina agreed. "I'll never do anything less."

Seto nodded his head pleased with his Heiress.

" _Just remember what you have been taught_ ," Rebecca added.

" _And remember to_..." Yugi goes to say.

"Believe in the Heart of the Cards," Akina sighed as she had heard that one to many times. "I know Uncle Yugi." She then looked up when she heard noise coming from Shou's dorm room. "I have to go. It's almost dinner time."

" _Alright_ ," Shizuka said with a sad smile. " _We miss you, sweetheart_."

"I miss you all, too," Akina informed with a soft look. "Je na."

" _Je na_."

After she turned off her computer, the tri-color haired girl looked turned to look out of her window unaware of a transparent male with a pair of crimson mixed amethyst eyes watching her.


End file.
